


Compañero determinado

by greenandboo



Series: Hermanos Holland [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Wolf Harry Styles, greenandboo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: Hermanos Holland #02[Jason-Alex]by Toni GriffinEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Louis Matthews había pasado por el infierno. Después de haber sido drogado y atacado, el ser repudiado por sus padres fue sólo la guinda del pastel. Todo lo que Louis quería era ver a su mejor amigo de nuevo y un lugar donde poder curar sus heridas. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un hombre alto, tatuado y musculoso que decía ser su compañero.

Harry Holland, Alfa de la manada Leyburn, no podía creer su suerte. El pequeño duende sexy de pie en su puerta era su compañero. Pero pronto se hace evidente que no todo es como debe ser.

Harry tiene que aprender a calmar sus instintos de Alfa para reclamar de inmediato al hombre como suyo. Él tiene que tomar las cosas con calma o arriesgarse a perder a su compañero para siempre.

¿Louis podrá aprender a confiar y amar a su pareja o será atrapado por el pasado y arruinar cualquier oportunidad que tengan de un futuro juntos?

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Jason-Louis|Alex-Harry]


	2. Capítulo 1

Louis Matthew estaba sentado en su coche al ralentí en un lado de la carretera mirando la señal que tenía delante de él.

Bienvenido a Leyburn. Población 8653.

¿Cómo había dado su vida la vuelta en tan poco tiempo?

Louis podía sentir todavía la rigidez de los músculos de su cuerpo mientras trababa de curarse y no pensar en esa fatídica noche de hacía casi una semana.

Gracias a la genética de lobo, la mayoría de las contusiones y cortes se habían curado mientras viajaba. Louis sabía que sus heridas interiores tardarían mucho más en borrarse para que él pudiera llevar una vida normal otra vez, y esperaba que haber ido allí, fuera el primer paso.

Brian había sonado tan feliz con su nueva vida cuando había hablado con él, que esperaba que su amigo lo ayudara a curarse.

Eran amigos desde la guardería, cuando Brian ofreció sus bloques a un tímido e incierto Louis, y apenas habían dejado de verse desde entonces. Era por eso que sintió como si hubiera perdido a un hermano cuando Brian fue expulsado de su manada. Louis perdió a su amigo, y realmente lo necesitaba en este momento.

Recorriendo sus temblorosas manos por el pelo, Louis trató de reunir el suficiente valor para hacer la llamada telefónica que tenía que hacer. Tomó una respiración profunda, cogió su teléfono y pulsó el botón de marcación rápida de Brian.

Louis escuchó cómo sonaba el teléfono en su oído.

—Lou, ¿cómo estás amigo? —Oyó la voz de su mejor amigo tan pronto como conectó el teléfono. 

—Bri. —No podía conseguir que nada más saliera de su boca.

Sabía que Brian se preocuparía si no se rehacía pronto.

—Hey. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —

Brian lo conocía bien. Aún después de no haberse visto durante semanas, podía decir si había algo malo con Louis.

Louis controló rápidamente sus nervios y se metió de lleno en el motivo de su llamada.

—Sí hombre, estoy bien. Oye mira, ¿la oferta de visitarte sigue en pie? —preguntó Louis.

Sabía que era mucho pedir, ya que Brian estaba recién acoplado y eso, pero no sabía dónde ir y necesitaba justamente a su amigo.

—Espera. Voy a asegurarme que está bien con los chicos. —Joder. Louis había olvidado que Brian estaba viviendo con Marcus y sus tres hermanos.

Empezó a temblar pensando en estar cerca de tantos hombres. Louis podía oír de fondo la voz ahogada de Brian hablando con los otros chicos. Lo que le pareció una eternidad después, Brian volvió a hablar con él.

—Claro hombre. ¿Cuándo estarás aquí?

—Umm. Estoy en los límites de la ciudad ahora — Louis respondió vacilante.

—¿Qué? Mierda Lou, ¿qué diablos pasó? —Louis sabía que Brian iba a flipar cuando se enterara, y realmente no estaba preparado para hablar de todo lo que le había pasado todavía.

—Te lo diré cuando llegue allí. —Sabía que probablemente no era lo que Brian quería oír, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y aguantando todo lo que podía para no romperse.

—De acuerdo.

Después de que Brian le diera instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la casa de Marcus, Louis colgó. Tomó una profunda respiración, podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en la esquina de sus ojos.

«Mierda, vamos hombre puedes romperte más tarde».

Louis estaba detenido al lado de la carretera tratando de armarse de valor para iniciar el corto trayecto que tenía por delante para llegar hasta su amigo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba finalmente listo para salir. Se limpió la cara para tratar de eliminar la prueba de sus lágrimas, pero sabía que probablemente no tendría éxito. Le dio al encendido y salió a la carretera.

Condujo por el centro de la ciudad, pensando que era un bonito pueblo. Tomó nota de un par de tiendas que bordeaban la carretera principal. El supermercado parecía tener un tamaño decente. En ese momento salían un par de chicos, estaba lleno de adolescentes, ya que era fin de semana, y se fijó en lo que parecía ser un salón de tatuajes con el letrero 'Tinta Eterna' en la parte superior del edificio.

Louis siguió en la dirección que Brian le había dado y menos de diez minutos más tarde paró en la dirección que había escrito.

Louis comprobó dos veces el papel asegurándose que estaba en el lugar correcto.

La casa era enorme, dos plantas. Louis pensó que no debía tener más de dos años, se veía que era una construcción nueva. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color crema claro con un recorte de azul profundo recorriendo el techo. Tenía una puerta de color castaño oscuro, con lo que parecía ser una pieza central de vidrio que permitía pasar la luz de la tarde por ella, pero manteniendo la privacidad.

Tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus furiosos nervios y se bajó del coche. Tan pronto como salió miró hacia arriba y vio a Brian en la puerta principal de la casa. Louis no sabía lo que se había apoderado de él, pero al ver a su mejor amigo, empezó a correr hacia él.

Brian lo envolvió en sus brazos y le dio el abrazo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Envuelto en los brazos de su mejor amigo y con el familiar aroma instalándose en su cuerpo, Louis rompió a llorar. Sabía que Brian estaba preocupado y que haría preguntas, pero no era capaz de parar en ese momento.

Brian reforzó el control sobre él y le susurró al oído.

—Shh Lou. Estarás bien. Cualquier problema lo resolveremos juntos.

Louis no pudo responder en ese momento, un bulto se había asentado en su garganta y había decidido tomar residencia permanente. Solo necesitaba abrazar a su amigo. Finalmente el sonido de dos gruñidos rompieron la bruma de su cerebro, y él comenzó a retirarse.

Brian miró de nuevo hacia la casa.

—Marcus, corta eso. Sabes que te quiero. Este es mi amigo Louis. Ahora, date un descanso.

—Yo sé que me amas —dijo Marcus—, pero, ¿puedes por favor aflojar el agarre a tu amigo? No le quiero hacer daño, y a mi lobo no le gusta la vista de que estés en otros brazos.

Louis se echó hacia atrás y miró a su amigo. Brian le dio una mirada de disculpa y Louis sonrió para dejarle saber que estaba bien.

—Louis, esta bestia de aquí, es, obviamente, mi sobreprotector compañero, Marcus.

Louis se dio cuenta que Marcus había dejado de gruñir tan pronto como se soltó de su amigo.

Sonrió a Brian por la descripción que había hecho de su compañero y se volvió para saludar, aunque se dio cuenta que aún podía oír a alguien gruñendo.

Brian rodó sus ojos.

—Y el hombre aún más grande que hay detrás de él, es su hermano mayor y el Alfa de la manada de Leyburn, Harry. Harry, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Cuando Harry no respondió, Louis miró al hombre grande y se echó atrás asustado por su tamaño. Louis no estaba a gusto con los hombres grandes después de lo que había pasado, y este hombre era enorme.

Llegando al metro setenta, Louis era más pequeño que la mayoría para los estándares de los hombres lobo, y alguien más de un metro con ochenta se veía enorme para él.

Este tipo media alrededor de metro noventa y cinco y era sexy. Tenía una hermosa piel bronceada, el pelo oscuro y lo suficientemente ondulado como para pasar los dedos por él, y ojos profundos de color marrón chocolate. También tenía lo que parecía ser un musculoso cuerpo en forma y lo que era un indicio de un tatuaje tribal lamiendo los bordes de su cuello en el lado derecho, continuando por su brazo hasta más allá de su codo.

Estaba mirando a Louis con la sonrisa más sexy que había visto adornando unos labios. Louis trató de controlar sus emociones y respiró hondo.

Esto no ayudaba en absoluto, ya que el aroma más impresionante que jamás había olido lo golpeó, era salvaje y masculino, con un ligero toque a madera de sándalo. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando su polla se movió y lo golpeó. Respiró fuerte, se volvió y salió corriendo.

No estaba en condiciones de tener una pareja. La única persona que había sido capaz de tocarle en la última semana había sido Brian.

Dios, esto había sido un error, venir aquí había sido un error. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Louis. Para. Espera. ¿A dónde vas? —Podía oír gritar a Brian. También podía oír el ruido sordo de alguien más grande persiguiéndolo detrás de él. Solo esperaba llegar a su coche, entonces estaría a salvo.

—Oh, no, no. No te irás lejos de mí tan fácilmente — Louis escuchó gruñir las palabras detrás de él un segundo antes de ser abordado y tirado al suelo.

Louis había intentado luchar la última vez y solo había conseguido más dolor, por lo que se enroscó haciéndose tan pequeño como pudo y esperó a que lo golpearan. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

—Oye, no voy a hacerte daño —la profunda voz de Harry pasó a través de él. Podía oír a más gente corriendo detrás de él, y de repente Brian estaba allí, tirando de él con voz airada.

—Harry, déjalo. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Desde cuándo tiras a las personas al suelo?

—Es mi compañero.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro —gruñó Harry—. Estaba casi seguro después de escuchar su voz cuando te llamó esta mañana. Ahora que lo he conocido, lo estoy completamente. Además, su olor me está volviendo loco.

—Mierda, bueno, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, y necesito que te quites de encima. Algo le ha pasado. El Louis que conozco nunca habría huido de su compañero. Te ha echado un vistazo y se ha puesto blanco como el arroz, ahora muévete. —Harry se apartó lentamente y se puso de pie al lado de su hermano.

Brian se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Louis y empezó a frotarle suavemente la espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

—Lou. Vamos hombre. Es necesario que te calmes. Toma respiraciones profundas. Está bien. Aquí nadie te hará daño. Te lo prometo.

Louis trató de tomar una respiración profunda para calmar su agitado corazón como Brian le había sugerido. En el fondo de su mente sabía que estaba a salvo con Brian, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado solo. Brian continuó frotando su espalda. Después de un minuto, Louis fue capaz de calmarse lo suficiente para hablar con su amigo.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No es culpa tuya, hombre. ¿Por qué no vamos dentro y te instalas en tu habitación? Parece que no has tenido una noche de sueño decente en mucho tiempo. Puedes tomar una siesta.

Louis podía dormir un rato. Casi no lo había hecho desde aquel ataque. Incluso había conducido durante toda la noche, solo quería llegar con Brian lo antes posible.

—Dormir un poco suena bien —dijo Louis silenciosamente cuando Brian lo ayudó a levantarse.

Louis notó que tanto Marcus como Harry estaban mirando lo que sucedía. Se sentía como un idiota. Gran primera impresión la que había dado. Oh, bueno, no podía hacer mucho ahora.

Louis se levantó lentamente con el brazo de Brian envuelto en sus hombros. No prestó atención al interior de la casa, porque estaba todavía demasiado asustado.

También estaba todavía algo tenso por ambos, Marcus y Harry, que los seguían por la casa. Parecía que Harry había ido a su coche y había sacado su bolsa. No recordaba haberlo dicho, pero no podía hacer trabajar a su cerebro lo suficiente para acordarse.

Brian abrió una puerta y lo arrastró a lo que parecía una habitación de invitados. Louis se dirigió directamente a la enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación, retiró la colcha y se sentó en el borde.

No podía pensar qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora. Su cerebro estaba envuelto en una niebla. Brian se arrodilló delante de él y le quitó los zapatos antes de levantarse y empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás y dejarlo acostado. Lo arropó cuidadosamente y lo besó en la frente antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Trata de dormir un poco, ¿vale? Hablaremos más tarde. —Louis asintió lentamente con la cabeza, se curvó como una pelota y cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su cansancio lo alcanzara y lo enviara a lo que esperaba fuera un sueño sin sueños.

(...)

Harry esperó a que Brian y Marcus salieran sigilosamente fuera de la habitación. Marcus apretó ligeramente el hombro de Harry en la salida, tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo mientras observaba a su compañero sucumbir al agotamiento.

Desde que había escuchado esa dulce voz vacilante al teléfono, Harry había sospechado que el hombre era su compañero.

Cuando vio al pequeño en brazos de Brian, supo que estaba perdido. A Harry no le gustó la idea de que su compañero estuviera en brazos de otro hombre y no podría haber detenido el gruñido aunque hubiera querido, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo malo le había ocurrido recientemente.

Todo lo que Harry quería era tomar al hombre en sus brazos y curar sus heridas. Luego hacer trizas a quien lo hubiera herido.

Los penetrantes ojos azules de Louis mostraban un profundo dolor que casi le rompió el corazón, por no mencionar el hecho de que todavía estaban enrojecidos, lo que demostraba que había estado llorando recientemente.

Mirando por encima de su compañero, Harry no podía creer lo pequeño que era. Tenía un aspecto muy delicado, pero Harry estaba seguro que bajo todo ese dolor había un volcán y que podía manejar estar acoplado con un Alfa posesivo como él.

Harry sabía que iba a ser posesivo, incluso con solo conocer a Louis no quería a ningún hombre cerca de él, sobre todo hasta que pudiera reclamarlo como suyo.

Estaba siendo difícil controlar a su lobo, que quería morder a su compañero y reclamarlo. Harry luchaba duramente con su lobo porque sabía que tendría que dar tiempo a Louis para sanar después de lo que le hubiera sucedido.

Harry colocó en silencio la bolsa de su compañero en una esquina de la habitación. Luego se acercó al lado de la cama, e inclinándose suavemente, pasó una mano por el hermoso pelo rubio de su hombre. Louis gimió en silencio mientras dormía más profundamente con el toque.

—Por favor, déjame entrar —susurró Harry—. Sé que has pasado por algo horrible, pero por favor, trataré de ayudarte con eso. Nunca te haría daño. —Harry besó suavemente la frente de Louis.

El olor dulce y penetrante de su compañero pasó a través de su cuerpo, y se vio obligado a suprimir un lamento por el deseo que se agolpaba en su sistema y fue a su polla en cuestión de segundos.

Harry se dio la vuelta en silencio y lo dejó tranquilo mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta detrás de él. Se detuvo y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra la puerta cerrada. Tomó una respiración profunda y se frotó las manos contra la cara.

Después trató de controlar sus emociones. Tenía que hablar con Brian y saber si sabía lo que le había pasado a Louis.

No lo creía, pero tenía que hacer algo, y era lo único en lo que podía pensar de momento.

Harry habría querido que su polla todavía dura se apagara para que no fuera tan dolorosa. Tomó otro aliento, se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las voces de sus hermanos.

Los encontró a los tres junto con Brian sentados en la sala de estar. Brian estaba acurrucado con su hermano, obviamente molesto por lo que había sucedido antes. Harry se acercó a una silla desocupada y se sentó. Inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se frotó las manos contra la cara de nuevo.

—¿Brian? —Brian levantó la vista de donde tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Marcus y Harry pudo ver las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas.

—No sé Harry. Dios, sin embargo ¿qué le ha pasado? —Harry podía ver que Brian solo decía la verdad, y que también le estaba haciendo tanto daño como a él el comportamiento de Louis esta mañana.

Marcus estaba frotando suavemente la espalda de Brian, tratando de calmar a su compañero.

—Mierda. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que pudieras arrojar luz sobre por qué mi compañero está tan aterrorizado de mí. Supongo que esto es reciente, ¿no? — Harry, frustrado, se echó hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—La última vez que hablé con él todo estaba bien. Creo que tuvo que escuchar mierda de su gente porque yo fuera gay, pero aparte de eso, parecía normal. Nosotros bromeamos e incluso tuvimos una larga conversación agradable. Lo que le haya sucedido, ha tenido que ser la semana pasada. Definitivamente creo que va a necesitar nuestro apoyo con todo lo que está pasando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Louis era su compañero y lo ayudaría de cualquier modo que pudiera. Solo esperaba que Louis se lo permitiera.

—Espero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros si Louis necesita algo. —Simon habló en voz baja, Rick asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

—Gracias chicos. Creo que nos lo tomaremos día a día, y espero que Louis pueda aprender a confiar en nosotros tanto como lo hace en Brian. —Harry dejó que el silencio descendiera otra vez, mientras sus pensamientos giraban en su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que debía tomar las cosas con calma con su compañero, ganar su confianza y conocer al joven. Era obvio que Louis no quería ningún tipo de relación física por el momento. Esperaba que cambiara con el tiempo, pero no lo empujaría, no importaba lo duro que su lobo se pusiera.

El sonido de un grito, seguido por sollozos, rompió el aire. Harry sintió inmediatamente que venía de la habitación y salió de su asiento antes de que nadie pensara siquiera en moverse. Empujó la puerta y vio a su compañero enroscado en posición fetal en el centro de la cama con los ojos bien cerrados. Grandes sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y su vista casi rompió a Harry, quien se puso rápidamente en el lado de la cama y frotó suavemente sus manos por la espalda de Louis.

—Shhh, cariño. Es solo un sueño. Ahora estás a salvo. Aquí nadie te hará daño. —Harry trató de calmar a su compañero con su voz, y sus manos frotaron arriba y abajo por su espalda.

Louis todavía estaba dormido, atrapado en la pesadilla. Poco a poco, la tensión se alivió un poco ante sus ojos cuando Harry mantuvo los roces y murmullos para él.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Brian aferrarse a Marcus en la puerta, con una mirada de impotencia en su rostro. Le tomó algún tiempo, pero al final Louis estiró su cuerpo adaptándose a la posición que Harry había adoptado, y su respiración pareció nivelarse.

Harry contempló a su compañero acostado y continuó calmándolo en su sueño, pero lo pensó mejor cuando recordó la reacción anterior de Louis y el miedo que había pasado.

Louis se había retirado la manta con su pesadilla, así que Harry la cogió de los pies de la cama y suavemente la puso sobre él. Después de colocar un beso ligero en su frente, salió en silencio. Harry no dijo nada a nadie mientras caminaba por la casa. Tenía que resolver algunas de las frustraciones que pasaban por su cuerpo. La mejor manera era salir a correr como lobo, pero no quería dejar a su compañero de momento, por lo que decidió bajar al gimnasio que había montado en el sótano y trabajar en su lugar.


	3. Capítulo 2

Louis Matthew estaba sentado en su coche al ralentí en un lado de la carretera mirando la señal que tenía delante de él.

Bienvenido a Leyburn. Población 8653.

¿Cómo había dado su vida la vuelta en tan poco tiempo?

Louis podía sentir todavía la rigidez de los músculos de su cuerpo mientras trababa de curarse y no pensar en esa fatídica noche de hacía casi una semana.

Gracias a la genética de lobo, la mayoría de las contusiones y cortes se habían curado mientras viajaba. Louis sabía que sus heridas interiores tardarían mucho más en borrarse para que él pudiera llevar una vida normal otra vez, y esperaba que haber ido allí, fuera el primer paso.

Brian había sonado tan feliz con su nueva vida cuando había hablado con él, que esperaba que su amigo lo ayudara a curarse.

Eran amigos desde la guardería, cuando Brian ofreció sus bloques a un tímido e incierto Louis, y apenas habían dejado de verse desde entonces. Era por eso que sintió como si hubiera perdido a un hermano cuando Brian fue expulsado de su manada. Louis perdió a su amigo, y realmente lo necesitaba en este momento.

Recorriendo sus temblorosas manos por el pelo, Louis trató de reunir el suficiente valor para hacer la llamada telefónica que tenía que hacer. Tomó una respiración profunda, cogió su teléfono y pulsó el botón de marcación rápida de Brian.

Louis escuchó cómo sonaba el teléfono en su oído.

—Lou, ¿cómo estás amigo? —Oyó la voz de su mejor amigo tan pronto como conectó el teléfono. 

—Bri. —No podía conseguir que nada más saliera de su boca.

Sabía que Brian se preocuparía si no se rehacía pronto.

—Hey. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —

Brian lo conocía bien. Aún después de no haberse visto durante semanas, podía decir si había algo malo con Louis.

Louis controló rápidamente sus nervios y se metió de lleno en el motivo de su llamada.

—Sí hombre, estoy bien. Oye mira, ¿la oferta de visitarte sigue en pie? —preguntó Louis.

Sabía que era mucho pedir, ya que Brian estaba recién acoplado y eso, pero no sabía dónde ir y necesitaba justamente a su amigo.

—Espera. Voy a asegurarme que está bien con los chicos. —Joder. Louis había olvidado que Brian estaba viviendo con Marcus y sus tres hermanos.

Empezó a temblar pensando en estar cerca de tantos hombres. Louis podía oír de fondo la voz ahogada de Brian hablando con los otros chicos. Lo que le pareció una eternidad después, Brian volvió a hablar con él.

—Claro hombre. ¿Cuándo estarás aquí?

—Umm. Estoy en los límites de la ciudad ahora — Louis respondió vacilante.

—¿Qué? Mierda Lou, ¿qué diablos pasó? —Louis sabía que Brian iba a flipar cuando se enterara, y realmente no estaba preparado para hablar de todo lo que le había pasado todavía.

—Te lo diré cuando llegue allí. —Sabía que probablemente no era lo que Brian quería oír, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y aguantando todo lo que podía para no romperse.

—De acuerdo.

Después de que Brian le diera instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la casa de Marcus, Louis colgó. Tomó una profunda respiración, podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en la esquina de sus ojos.

«Mierda, vamos hombre puedes romperte más tarde».

Louis estaba detenido al lado de la carretera tratando de armarse de valor para iniciar el corto trayecto que tenía por delante para llegar hasta su amigo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba finalmente listo para salir. Se limpió la cara para tratar de eliminar la prueba de sus lágrimas, pero sabía que probablemente no tendría éxito. Le dio al encendido y salió a la carretera.

Condujo por el centro de la ciudad, pensando que era un bonito pueblo. Tomó nota de un par de tiendas que bordeaban la carretera principal. El supermercado parecía tener un tamaño decente. En ese momento salían un par de chicos, estaba lleno de adolescentes, ya que era fin de semana, y se fijó en lo que parecía ser un salón de tatuajes con el letrero 'Tinta Eterna' en la parte superior del edificio.

Louis siguió en la dirección que Brian le había dado y menos de diez minutos más tarde paró en la dirección que había escrito.

Louis comprobó dos veces el papel asegurándose que estaba en el lugar correcto.

La casa era enorme, dos plantas. Louis pensó que no debía tener más de dos años, se veía que era una construcción nueva. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color crema claro con un recorte de azul profundo recorriendo el techo. Tenía una puerta de color castaño oscuro, con lo que parecía ser una pieza central de vidrio que permitía pasar la luz de la tarde por ella, pero manteniendo la privacidad.

Tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus furiosos nervios y se bajó del coche. Tan pronto como salió miró hacia arriba y vio a Brian en la puerta principal de la casa. Louis no sabía lo que se había apoderado de él, pero al ver a su mejor amigo, empezó a correr hacia él.

Brian lo envolvió en sus brazos y le dio el abrazo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Envuelto en los brazos de su mejor amigo y con el familiar aroma instalándose en su cuerpo, Louis rompió a llorar. Sabía que Brian estaba preocupado y que haría preguntas, pero no era capaz de parar en ese momento.

Brian reforzó el control sobre él y le susurró al oído.

—Shh Lou. Estarás bien. Cualquier problema lo resolveremos juntos.

Louis no pudo responder en ese momento, un bulto se había asentado en su garganta y había decidido tomar residencia permanente. Solo necesitaba abrazar a su amigo. Finalmente el sonido de dos gruñidos rompieron la bruma de su cerebro, y él comenzó a retirarse.

Brian miró de nuevo hacia la casa.

—Marcus, corta eso. Sabes que te quiero. Este es mi amigo Louis. Ahora, date un descanso.

—Yo sé que me amas —dijo Marcus—, pero, ¿puedes por favor aflojar el agarre a tu amigo? No le quiero hacer daño, y a mi lobo no le gusta la vista de que estés en otros brazos.

Louis se echó hacia atrás y miró a su amigo. Brian le dio una mirada de disculpa y Louis sonrió para dejarle saber que estaba bien.

—Louis, esta bestia de aquí, es, obviamente, mi sobreprotector compañero, Marcus.

Louis se dio cuenta que Marcus había dejado de gruñir tan pronto como se soltó de su amigo.

Sonrió a Brian por la descripción que había hecho de su compañero y se volvió para saludar, aunque se dio cuenta que aún podía oír a alguien gruñendo.

Brian rodó sus ojos.

—Y el hombre aún más grande que hay detrás de él, es su hermano mayor y el Alfa de la manada de Leyburn, Harry. Harry, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Cuando Harry no respondió, Louis miró al hombre grande y se echó atrás asustado por su tamaño. Louis no estaba a gusto con los hombres grandes después de lo que había pasado, y este hombre era enorme.

Llegando al metro setenta, Louis era más pequeño que la mayoría para los estándares de los hombres lobo, y alguien más de un metro con ochenta se veía enorme para él.

Este tipo media alrededor de metro noventa y cinco y era sexy. Tenía una hermosa piel bronceada, el pelo oscuro y lo suficientemente ondulado como para pasar los dedos por él, y ojos profundos de color marrón chocolate. También tenía lo que parecía ser un musculoso cuerpo en forma y lo que era un indicio de un tatuaje tribal lamiendo los bordes de su cuello en el lado derecho, continuando por su brazo hasta más allá de su codo.

Estaba mirando a Louis con la sonrisa más sexy que había visto adornando unos labios. Louis trató de controlar sus emociones y respiró hondo.

Esto no ayudaba en absoluto, ya que el aroma más impresionante que jamás había olido lo golpeó, era salvaje y masculino, con un ligero toque a madera de sándalo. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron cuando su polla se movió y lo golpeó. Respiró fuerte, se volvió y salió corriendo.

No estaba en condiciones de tener una pareja. La única persona que había sido capaz de tocarle en la última semana había sido Brian.

Dios, esto había sido un error, venir aquí había sido un error. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Louis. Para. Espera. ¿A dónde vas? —Podía oír gritar a Brian. También podía oír el ruido sordo de alguien más grande persiguiéndolo detrás de él. Solo esperaba llegar a su coche, entonces estaría a salvo.

—Oh, no, no. No te irás lejos de mí tan fácilmente — Louis escuchó gruñir las palabras detrás de él un segundo antes de ser abordado y tirado al suelo.

Louis había intentado luchar la última vez y solo había conseguido más dolor, por lo que se enroscó haciéndose tan pequeño como pudo y esperó a que lo golpearan. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

—Oye, no voy a hacerte daño —la profunda voz de Harry pasó a través de él. Podía oír a más gente corriendo detrás de él, y de repente Brian estaba allí, tirando de él con voz airada.

—Harry, déjalo. ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Desde cuándo tiras a las personas al suelo?

—Es mi compañero.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro —gruñó Harry—. Estaba casi seguro después de escuchar su voz cuando te llamó esta mañana. Ahora que lo he conocido, lo estoy completamente. Además, su olor me está volviendo loco.

—Mierda, bueno, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, y necesito que te quites de encima. Algo le ha pasado. El Louis que conozco nunca habría huido de su compañero. Te ha echado un vistazo y se ha puesto blanco como el arroz, ahora muévete. —Harry se apartó lentamente y se puso de pie al lado de su hermano.

Brian se arrodilló en el suelo junto a Louis y empezó a frotarle suavemente la espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

—Lou. Vamos hombre. Es necesario que te calmes. Toma respiraciones profundas. Está bien. Aquí nadie te hará daño. Te lo prometo.

Louis trató de tomar una respiración profunda para calmar su agitado corazón como Brian le había sugerido. En el fondo de su mente sabía que estaba a salvo con Brian, pero su cuerpo había reaccionado solo. Brian continuó frotando su espalda. Después de un minuto, Louis fue capaz de calmarse lo suficiente para hablar con su amigo.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No es culpa tuya, hombre. ¿Por qué no vamos dentro y te instalas en tu habitación? Parece que no has tenido una noche de sueño decente en mucho tiempo. Puedes tomar una siesta.

Louis podía dormir un rato. Casi no lo había hecho desde aquel ataque. Incluso había conducido durante toda la noche, solo quería llegar con Brian lo antes posible.

—Dormir un poco suena bien —dijo Louis silenciosamente cuando Brian lo ayudó a levantarse.

Louis notó que tanto Marcus como Harry estaban mirando lo que sucedía. Se sentía como un idiota. Gran primera impresión la que había dado. Oh, bueno, no podía hacer mucho ahora.

Louis se levantó lentamente con el brazo de Brian envuelto en sus hombros. No prestó atención al interior de la casa, porque estaba todavía demasiado asustado.

También estaba todavía algo tenso por ambos, Marcus y Harry, que los seguían por la casa. Parecía que Harry había ido a su coche y había sacado su bolsa. No recordaba haberlo dicho, pero no podía hacer trabajar a su cerebro lo suficiente para acordarse.

Brian abrió una puerta y lo arrastró a lo que parecía una habitación de invitados. Louis se dirigió directamente a la enorme cama que había en el centro de la habitación, retiró la colcha y se sentó en el borde.

No podía pensar qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora. Su cerebro estaba envuelto en una niebla. Brian se arrodilló delante de él y le quitó los zapatos antes de levantarse y empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás y dejarlo acostado. Lo arropó cuidadosamente y lo besó en la frente antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Trata de dormir un poco, ¿vale? Hablaremos más tarde. —Louis asintió lentamente con la cabeza, se curvó como una pelota y cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su cansancio lo alcanzara y lo enviara a lo que esperaba fuera un sueño sin sueños.

(...)

Harry esperó a que Brian y Marcus salieran sigilosamente fuera de la habitación. Marcus apretó ligeramente el hombro de Harry en la salida, tratando de trasmitirle su apoyo mientras observaba a su compañero sucumbir al agotamiento.

Desde que había escuchado esa dulce voz vacilante al teléfono, Harry había sospechado que el hombre era su compañero.

Cuando vio al pequeño en brazos de Brian, supo que estaba perdido. A Harry no le gustó la idea de que su compañero estuviera en brazos de otro hombre y no podría haber detenido el gruñido aunque hubiera querido, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo malo le había ocurrido recientemente.

Todo lo que Harry quería era tomar al hombre en sus brazos y curar sus heridas. Luego hacer trizas a quien lo hubiera herido.

Los penetrantes ojos azules de Louis mostraban un profundo dolor que casi le rompió el corazón, por no mencionar el hecho de que todavía estaban enrojecidos, lo que demostraba que había estado llorando recientemente.

Mirando por encima de su compañero, Harry no podía creer lo pequeño que era. Tenía un aspecto muy delicado, pero Harry estaba seguro que bajo todo ese dolor había un volcán y que podía manejar estar acoplado con un Alfa posesivo como él.

Harry sabía que iba a ser posesivo, incluso con solo conocer a Louis no quería a ningún hombre cerca de él, sobre todo hasta que pudiera reclamarlo como suyo.

Estaba siendo difícil controlar a su lobo, que quería morder a su compañero y reclamarlo. Harry luchaba duramente con su lobo porque sabía que tendría que dar tiempo a Louis para sanar después de lo que le hubiera sucedido.

Harry colocó en silencio la bolsa de su compañero en una esquina de la habitación. Luego se acercó al lado de la cama, e inclinándose suavemente, pasó una mano por el hermoso pelo rubio de su hombre. Louis gimió en silencio mientras dormía más profundamente con el toque.

—Por favor, déjame entrar —susurró Harry—. Sé que has pasado por algo horrible, pero por favor, trataré de ayudarte con eso. Nunca te haría daño. —Harry besó suavemente la frente de Louis.

El olor dulce y penetrante de su compañero pasó a través de su cuerpo, y se vio obligado a suprimir un lamento por el deseo que se agolpaba en su sistema y fue a su polla en cuestión de segundos.

Harry se dio la vuelta en silencio y lo dejó tranquilo mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta detrás de él. Se detuvo y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara contra la puerta cerrada. Tomó una respiración profunda y se frotó las manos contra la cara.

Después trató de controlar sus emociones. Tenía que hablar con Brian y saber si sabía lo que le había pasado a Louis.

No lo creía, pero tenía que hacer algo, y era lo único en lo que podía pensar de momento.

Harry habría querido que su polla todavía dura se apagara para que no fuera tan dolorosa. Tomó otro aliento, se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las voces de sus hermanos.

Los encontró a los tres junto con Brian sentados en la sala de estar. Brian estaba acurrucado con su hermano, obviamente molesto por lo que había sucedido antes. Harry se acercó a una silla desocupada y se sentó. Inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se frotó las manos contra la cara de nuevo.

—¿Brian? —Brian levantó la vista de donde tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Marcus y Harry pudo ver las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas.

—No sé Harry. Dios, sin embargo ¿qué le ha pasado? —Harry podía ver que Brian solo decía la verdad, y que también le estaba haciendo tanto daño como a él el comportamiento de Louis esta mañana.

Marcus estaba frotando suavemente la espalda de Brian, tratando de calmar a su compañero.

—Mierda. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que pudieras arrojar luz sobre por qué mi compañero está tan aterrorizado de mí. Supongo que esto es reciente, ¿no? — Harry, frustrado, se echó hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—La última vez que hablé con él todo estaba bien. Creo que tuvo que escuchar mierda de su gente porque yo fuera gay, pero aparte de eso, parecía normal. Nosotros bromeamos e incluso tuvimos una larga conversación agradable. Lo que le haya sucedido, ha tenido que ser la semana pasada. Definitivamente creo que va a necesitar nuestro apoyo con todo lo que está pasando.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Louis era su compañero y lo ayudaría de cualquier modo que pudiera. Solo esperaba que Louis se lo permitiera.

—Espero que sepas que puedes contar con nosotros si Louis necesita algo. —Simon habló en voz baja, Rick asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

—Gracias chicos. Creo que nos lo tomaremos día a día, y espero que Louis pueda aprender a confiar en nosotros tanto como lo hace en Brian. —Harry dejó que el silencio descendiera otra vez, mientras sus pensamientos giraban en su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de que debía tomar las cosas con calma con su compañero, ganar su confianza y conocer al joven. Era obvio que Louis no quería ningún tipo de relación física por el momento. Esperaba que cambiara con el tiempo, pero no lo empujaría, no importaba lo duro que su lobo se pusiera.

El sonido de un grito, seguido por sollozos, rompió el aire. Harry sintió inmediatamente que venía de la habitación y salió de su asiento antes de que nadie pensara siquiera en moverse. Empujó la puerta y vio a su compañero enroscado en posición fetal en el centro de la cama con los ojos bien cerrados. Grandes sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y su vista casi rompió a Harry, quien se puso rápidamente en el lado de la cama y frotó suavemente sus manos por la espalda de Louis.

—Shhh, cariño. Es solo un sueño. Ahora estás a salvo. Aquí nadie te hará daño. —Harry trató de calmar a su compañero con su voz, y sus manos frotaron arriba y abajo por su espalda.

Louis todavía estaba dormido, atrapado en la pesadilla. Poco a poco, la tensión se alivió un poco ante sus ojos cuando Harry mantuvo los roces y murmullos para él.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Brian aferrarse a Marcus en la puerta, con una mirada de impotencia en su rostro. Le tomó algún tiempo, pero al final Louis estiró su cuerpo adaptándose a la posición que Harry había adoptado, y su respiración pareció nivelarse.

Harry contempló a su compañero acostado y continuó calmándolo en su sueño, pero lo pensó mejor cuando recordó la reacción anterior de Louis y el miedo que había pasado.

Louis se había retirado la manta con su pesadilla, así que Harry la cogió de los pies de la cama y suavemente la puso sobre él. Después de colocar un beso ligero en su frente, salió en silencio. Harry no dijo nada a nadie mientras caminaba por la casa. Tenía que resolver algunas de las frustraciones que pasaban por su cuerpo. La mejor manera era salir a correr como lobo, pero no quería dejar a su compañero de momento, por lo que decidió bajar al gimnasio que había montado en el sótano y trabajar en su lugar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Harry se dirigió lentamente escaleras arriba después de meter a Louis en la cama. Odiaba la idea de que su compañero estuviera bajo el mismo techo y no ser capaz de abrazarlo mientras dormía.

Él comprendía que necesitaba darle tiempo, pero su lobo no lo hacía. Lo único que entendía, era que había tenido a su compañero en sus brazos y lo había dejado ir. Harry apretó los dientes e intentó calmar a su lobo.

Al entrar en su habitación se quitó rápidamente su ropa antes de ir al cuarto de baño.

Metiéndose en la ducha, dejó correr el agua por encima de su cuerpo y de su cabeza. El agua caliente calmó su piel, recorriendo su espalda, relajando los músculos. Harry se quedó allí durante un tiempo. Su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco, el agua hizo su trabajo y relajó todos sus músculos, menos uno. Cogió el jabón y comenzó a lavarse.

Pasando las manos por su cuerpo, Harry gimió y al llegar abajo, tomó su polla dura en la mano y la acarició suavemente desde la base hasta la punta. Pasando el dedo por la ranura de la cabeza de su polla, Harry tomó el líquido pre-seminal con la punta de sus dedos y después agarró firmemente su eje.

Los pensamientos de Harry estaban fijos en su pequeño sexy compañero mientras acariciaba su polla. Recordó la sensación de su compañero en sus brazos, lo que envió un rayo de puro placer a sus bolas.

Harry se lamió los labios con la esperanza de ser capaz de saborear a su compañero y gimió al pensar en los suaves labios presionados contra los suyos. Su otra mano siguió bajando y apretó con cuidado las bolas, pensando en cómo se sentirían esos maravillosos labios envueltos alrededor de su polla, empujándose en la caliente boca dispuesta de su compañero.

—Dios, Louis —Harry gimió con esa imagen de Louis que lo hizo correrse, su semen pintó su estómago y los azulejos de la ducha con su liberación.

Dando a su cuerpo un minuto para recuperarse de uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida, terminó de ducharse y se secó.

Harry se metió en la cama, pero incluso después de su orgasmo no podía dormir. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, y comenzó a trabajar en algunas ideas para un nuevo diseño de un tatuaje.

Harry solía sentarse y dibujar durante horas y horas, perdiéndose completamente en sus dibujos. A menudo perdía la noción del tiempo.

Se sorprendió cuando una luz delineó la puerta antes de abrirla poco a poco.

Louis estaba en la puerta, todavía vestido con la camisa y pantalones cortos que había estado usando cuando Harry lo metió en la cama antes. Harry pensó que parecía listo para volver por donde había llegado.

—Hola cariño. ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Harry cerrando su cuaderno y poniéndolo en el suelo junto a su lápiz.

Miró brevemente el reloj que señalaba que era la una de la mañana. Mierda, él no debería estar todavía despierto.

—Umm. —Louis estaba mirando hacia sus pies, pero Harry podía ver que todavía se mordía el labio inferior. Tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar lo que Louis le dijo a continuación. Lo dijo tan suavemente, que incluso con su oído superior tuvo problemas—. Tuve otra pesadilla. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? No estoy preparado para el sexo, pero esperaba que pudieras abrazarme. Me siento seguro contigo.

Harry estaba haciendo volteretas interiormente. Louis ya se sentía seguro con él. No pudo detener la enorme sonrisa de su cara.

—Lo que necesites cariño. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo y te daré lo que esté en mi poder. —Harry miró la sábana que había envuelto en su regazo y se dio cuenta de que Louis no iba a querer dormir con él completamente desnudo—. Suelo dormir desnudo. ¿Estarías más cómodo si me pongo un bóxer? —Harry sonrió de nuevo con la pequeña inclinación de cabeza que recibió como respuesta.

Saliendo de la cama, caminó hasta la cómoda de cajones que había cerca de la gran ventana. Podía sentir los ojos de Louis seguirle todo el camino, trazando el tatuaje que podía ver en su parte trasera.

Se deslizó en un par de bóxer, volvió y le tendió la mano. Louis miró a su lado antes de levantar la mirada del tatuaje que Harry tenía en el pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

Louis le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando puso su mano dentro de la de él. Cerró la puerta antes de meter a Louis en su cama.

Retirando las sábanas, Harry se deslizó suavemente al lado de Louis. Apagó la luz de la mesita y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pareja.

No podía creer que su compañero estuviera finalmente en sus brazos. La sensación de Louis contra su pecho desnudo y el picante y dulce aroma del hombre, provocó que su polla se endureciera. Louis gimió y trató de apartarse de la sensación del miembro de Harry contra su culo.

—Shhh, cariño. Mi cuerpo solo reacciona a tu cercanía. Te sientes tan bien en mis brazos. No haremos nada hasta que tú pienses que estás listo, ¿de acuerdo? —Louis asintió con la cabeza y se calmó, apretando más los brazos de Harry en su pecho. Harry suspiró y besó la parte posterior del cuello de Louis—. Duerme cariño. Yo estaré aquí si me necesitas durante la noche. —Parecía que la respiración de Louis se igualó y se quedó dormido.

Harry relajó su cuerpo y haciendo caso omiso de su erección, se acurrucó contra el culo de su compañero y también se quedó dormido.

(...)

Harry se despertó varias veces durante la noche por los gemidos y lamentos de Louis.

Durante esos momentos, Harry le hablaba en voz baja y frotaba su pecho mientras trataba de calmarlo. Louis se calmaba casi inmediatamente con el sonido de la voz de Harry y entraba en otro sueño.

Cuando la alarma sonó por fin a la mañana siguiente, Harry no estaba seguro de las horas que había dormido, pero tener a Louis en sus brazos bien valía una noche de insomnio.

Apagó la alarma y salió en silencio de la cama para tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir al trabajo, dejando a Louis tener unos minutos más de sueño.

Al salir del cuarto de baño veinte minutos más tarde, tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama y besó suavemente a Louis mientras pasaba las manos por su suave pelo rubio.

—Cariño —Louis se veía muy lindo cuando estaba dormido y aturdido.

—¿Huh? —murmuró Louis.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Quieres levantarte y desayunar con nosotros, o quieres seguir durmiendo? Por desgracia tengo que trabajar hoy, pero estaré de vuelta para el almuerzo. —Harry sonrió con la mirada confusa de Louis mientras trataba de entender lo que le había dicho.

Su compañero no era persona de mañanas.

—Ummm. Creo que me gustaría desayunar contigo. ¿Puedo tomar una ducha primero? Me siento repugnante y debo apestar.

Harry sonrió.

—Me encanta la manera en que hueles, pero adelante, toma una ducha, cariño. Te espero abajo cuando hayas terminado. —Se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Louis devolvió tentativamente el beso.

Harry pasó suavemente su lengua por el labio inferior de Louis y éste abrió la boca. Harry gimió ante el sabor de su compañero.

El beso pasó de suave a pasional en cuestión de segundos, antes de sentir a Louis empujar su pecho para tratar de romper el beso. Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad cuando Harry miró a su compañero.

—Lo siento —murmuró Louis.

—No hay nada que lamentar cariño. Fue maravilloso, yo puedo esperar. —Louis solo asintió con la cabeza y retiró las mantas para salir de la cama.

Harry se levantó y fue a su armario a vestirse para su trabajo. Una vez que estaba vestido con su atuendo habitual de pantalones vaqueros negros ajustados, camiseta y botas, fue hacia abajo.

Cuando Harry entró en la cocina se fue directamente a la cafetera. Después de servirse una taza de café, se dirigió al comedor, donde sus hermanos y Brian estaban sentados.

—Harry —dijo Brian—. ¿Has visto a Louis esta mañana? Fui a ver cómo se encontraba cuando bajé, pero no estaba en su habitación.

Harry sonrió al pensar en su compañero en su habitación. En ese momento, desnudo en su ducha. Su sonrisa casi se convirtió en un gemido.

—Sí, está tomando una ducha. Tuvo una mala noche.

—¿Y cómo sabes qué tipo de noche ha tenido? —preguntó Rick burlándose de él.

—Lo sabe porque he pasado la noche en su habitación. —La tranquila respuesta llegó desde detrás de ellos.

Harry se volvió para ver a Louis en la puerta, con las mejillas coloradas por su respuesta. Su cabello estaba húmedo y llevaba una camisa de Harry que parecía ser unas cuatro tallas más grande que él.

La camisa colgaba hasta las rodillas, cubriendo lo que Louis llevaba debajo, por lo menos Harry esperaba que llevara algo debajo. Tuvo que tragarse un gruñido ante la idea de un Louis desnudo en presencia de tantos hombres. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su hombre.

—Espero que no te importe, pero no quería ponerme la ropa sucia de nuevo —dijo Louis bajito mientras sus mejillas se volvían de nuevo de color rosa.

—Lo siento cariño. Debería haberlo pensado y te debería haber llevado ropa. Pero creo que me gustas con la mía —recorrió su mirada por el cuerpo de su compañero antes de envolverlo en sus brazos y tirar de él hacia su pecho.

Harry escuchó el chillido de Louis antes de bajar sus labios y estrellarlos contra los suyos tomando posesión de su boca. Harry pasó las manos por la espalda de Louis. Agarrando su camisa, levantó el borde para sentir lo que llevaba debajo.

Lentamente la bajó. Miró a Louis. Sus labios estaban hinchados y sus ojos vidriosos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Harry puso un beso en los labios de Louis antes de tomar su mano y caminar hacia la mesa.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero tenía que comprobarlo.

—¿Comprobar qué? —Louis lo miró confuso con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que llevas debajo de la camisa. Por cierto, te ves sexy como el infierno con la camisa —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Las mejillas de Louis se pusieron de un rojo aún más oscuro y Harry decidió que amaba esa mirada en él.

Harry sentó a Louis en la silla que estaba ocupando él anteriormente.

—¿Café cariño? —le preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—No gracias. No lo soporto. Solo un poco de zumo si tienes, por favor.

Impresionado, Harry volvió a mirar a su compañero. Sus hermanos estaban, evidentemente, pensando lo mismo que él.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta el café? Yo pensaba que todo el mundo lo tomaba.

—Nunca me he preocupado por ello. Creo que los diferentes cafés parecen bonitos y deliciosos, pero no puedo soportar el sabor. Tampoco me gusta mucho el olor. Soy más una persona de agua o zumo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y fue a la cocina. Le sirvió a su compañero un vaso de zumo, luego regresó al comedor y lo puso en la mesa frente a él, le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de regresar a la cocina a por algo para comer.

Media hora más tarde Harry, no pudo retrasar más su salida hacia el trabajo. Tenía clientes que tenían reserva desde hacía meses para tener la oportunidad de que él les hiciera un tatuaje.

Tenía contratados otros dos artistas, Suzie y Brent, quienes también estaban ocupados, pero no tenían reservas con tanta antelación como él.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar, mi amor. Vuelvo para el almuerzo, alrededor de la una. Brian tiene el día libre hoy, así que ¿por qué no os hacéis compañía? —Sonrió a Louis y se inclinó por un beso de despedida.

El beso fue suave y dulce. Harry se retiró pronto después de su inicio, sabía que si continuaba más tiempo, iba a tener una erección y no era divertido.

Louis tenía un brillo perverso en sus ojos mientras lo observaba, sus labios curvándose en una sexy sonrisa.

—Harry...

—¿Sí, cariño?

—Ummm. ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?

Harry sonrió.

—Soy un artista del tatuaje. Tengo mi propio negocio. 'Tinta Eterna'. Está en la calle principal de la ciudad. Comencé hace cinco años, y hasta ahora, el negocio parece que va bien.

—Hey, lo vi ayer cuando venía hacia aquí. Wow. ¿Tú eres el dueño?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Por esto tengo que ponerme en marcha. Tengo citas a las que voy a llegar tarde si me quedo aquí más tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces vamos tipo grande. Te acompaño.

Louis se levantó y extendió la mano a Harry. Tomándola, Harry fue en dirección al garaje antes de ir hacia el banco donde tenía un casco negro y su chaqueta de cuero.

Louis oyó silbar a sus espaldas y se volvió para ver a Louis caminar hacia su moto.

—Por favor, dime que me llevarás a dar un paseo en esta belleza. —Harry se rió mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta.

Agarró el casco, se acercó a Louis y miró su moto. Se había comprado la 2010 Indian Chief clásica en el mítico color Thunder Black, como regalo de cumpleaños a principio de año. Su negocio estaba yendo bien, y ya hacía mucho que tenía su antigua moto, por lo que pensó, ¿por qué no?

Harry adoraba su moto, la montaba todo el tiempo, menos cuando iba a alguna parte con su familia. Entonces iba en uno de los coches de sus hermanos.

Harry se felicitó porque a Louis le gustara su moto. Como realmente quería ir con él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y le susurró al oído:

—¿Qué tal esta noche? Primero damos un largo y agradable paseo y luego podemos hacer una carrera. —

Louis se estremeció entre sus brazos cuando un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios.

—Suena maravilloso. —Louis movió la cabeza hasta que estuvo justo frente a la de Harry y elevó sus labios por un beso.

Harry gruñó y profundizó el beso casi inmediatamente. La idea de montar en la moto con su compañero detrás de él, le hizo tener una erección instantánea.

Agarró las caderas de Louis, tirando de ellas hacia adelante hasta que sus cuerpos se estrellaron juntos. Metió la lengua en la boca de Louis exigiendo que la abriese.

Harry aún podía saborear el jugo que Louis había bebido con el desayuno. Suavizó el beso y se alejó lentamente.

Louis estaba jadeando cuando finalmente lo dejó de besar. Sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados, y Harry pensó que nunca lo había visto mejor.

Tenía que controlar su cuerpo para no doblar a Louis y tomarlo allí mismo, contra el garaje, antes de que estuviera listo.

Dando un paso atrás, Harry se volvió y pasó una pierna por encima de la moto. Mirando a Louis de nuevo, sonrió.

—Te veo de nuevo en el almuerzo, mi amor. —Encendió la moto y los ruidos llenaron el garaje, se puso el casco y la moto rugió mientras Harry se dirigía a lo que supuso sería una larga mañana en el trabajo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Louis suspiró al darse la vuelta desde el garaje a la entrada de la casa.

Pasó a Marcus, Rick y Simon en su camino, ya que todos iban también a sus trabajos.

Diciéndoles adiós a todos, entró en la cocina y encontró a Brian ocupado en la pila lavando los platos otra vez.

—¿Te echo una mano?

—Sería genial, gracias. —Brian le pasó un trapo para secar los platos—. Los chicos estaban totalmente desesperados. Maryanne solía venir dos veces por semana para limpiar. Le dije que no se preocupara de eso ahora. Solo estoy trabajando media jornada de momento, así que necesito algo para llenar el resto de mis días.

Louis se rió y trabajaron en silencio hasta que devolvieron la cocina a su estado original.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Ver la televisión o hablar, ver una película o hablar, tal vez leer un libro y hablar, o incluso podríamos dar un paseo y explorar la ciudad juntos y hablar al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué va a ser? —Brian le sonrió desde donde estaba apoyado en el fregadero.

Dios, Louis no podía creer lo mucho que había echado de menos a su amigo. Louis sabía que iba a intentar arañar detalles sobre lo que le había pasado. Igual que Brian sabía que Louis tendría que sacarlo, y no se escondería lejos cuando Louis se derrumbara y llorara.

De pronto, abrumado por el amor de su amigo, Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Brian y lo abrazó fuerte. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Brian y solo lo apretó.

—Gracias —dijo Louis ahogado por un nudo en la garganta.

—Cada vez que me necesites, sabes que estaré allí para ti —respondió Brian suavemente.

Se quedaron así, uno en brazos del otro por un tiempo antes de echarse ambos hacia atrás y mirarse a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron descaradamente.

—¿Por qué no vemos una peli primero? Algo con menos testosterona que la de anoche, ya que los chicos grandes no están aquí. Podemos tener la charla un poco más tarde. Ahora no estoy preparado para ello. —Brian aceptó asintiendo y fueron a la sala de estar.

Se las arreglaron para encontrar una película que les gustara a ambos, a pesar que no había mucho para elegir que no fuera acción.

Brian y Louis estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso iba a tener que cambiar. Tratarían de ampliar los horizontes cinéfilos de sus parejas con una película cada vez. Brian se sentó en un gran sofá de cuero, y Louis se sentó en el otro.

Cuando Louis miró a Brian, parecía tener un aspecto descarado.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Louis vio las mejillas de su amigo volverse rosas.

—Nada. Veamos la película. —Brian se rió cuando señaló con la cabeza el televisor mostrando el inicio de la película.

—No lo creo. Vamos. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Suspirando dramáticamente, pensó Louis, Brian le dejó saber lo que estaba pensando.

—Marcus y yo fuimos pillados por Harry y Rick aquí mismo. —Brian se rió de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Louis se sentó y miró a su amigo.

No era lo que esperaba oír.

—¿Os pillaron teniendo sexo en el sofá? —Louis no pudo detener la risa que brotó de sus labios. Dios, debía haber sido vergonzoso.

—Bueno, no exactamente teniendo sexo. Habíamos terminado cuando entraron por la puerta. Pero aún así, umm, conectados, si sabes lo que quiero decir. —El rubor de Brian se profundizó, pero se rió en voz baja por la situación—. Marcus llegó a casa para almorzar el día después de aparearnos, y, bueno... te puedes hacer una idea.

—Recuérdame que no me siente nunca en ese sofá. —Brian se rió de su comentario y se dispusieron a ver la película.

Después de que la película terminó, Brian ayudó a Louis a sacar sus cosas y vaciar su coche.

Louis había logrado salvar algunas de las cosas de Brian antes de que fuera expulsado por sus padres. Louis no creyó que Brian quisiera la ropa, porque era fácil de sustituir, pero sí de cosas como los álbumes de fotos de su infancia, libros que sabía que significaban mucho para él, e incluso consiguió agarrar el iPod y el portátil de Brian.

Louis se alegró de haber podido traer las cosas que significaban tanto para su amigo.

Él tuvo la suerte de que cuando sus padres lo repudiaron, por lo menos le habían permitido empacar sus cosas antes de salir de las instalaciones.

Después de que Louis hubo guardado la última de sus cosas, entró en la cocina para ver a Brian con su equipo en la mesa del comedor y su teléfono conectado al mismo.

Sonriéndose a sí mismo, fue a la nevera y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para comenzar a hacer el almuerzo para todos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Harry entró por la puerta, y el corazón de Louis empezó a latir más rápido por la mera visión del magnífico hombre.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se plantó en su rostro mientras Harry se acercaba a él y le envolvía en sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, tirando de él contra su caliente pecho.

—Hey, cariño. ¿Has tenido buen día? —Harry gruñó en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorría su columna y fue directamente a su polla y la devolviera a la vida.

Louis asintió con la cabeza, aún no estaba listo para dejar ir al hombre que lo tenía en sus brazos. Tomó una respiración profunda, el olor de su compañero le llenó los pulmones. Louis fue incapaz de contener el pequeño gemido que escapó de su boca.

—Shhh, cariño. Está bien... Trabajaremos juntos a través de esto. Te lo prometo. —Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse.

—Gracias.

—Vamos, pequeño. Almorcemos. Estoy muerto de hambre.

Se pusieron ante la mesa y Brian retiró su equipo. Pronto se unieron los hermanos al almuerzo y se pusieron a ello. Fue un momento ruidoso, con todo el mundo hablando mientras comían. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes de que Louis se diera cuenta, estaba recibiendo un beso de despedida de Harry cuando una vez más salió por la puerta y se dirigió al trabajo.

Louis ayudó a Brian a dejar limpia de nuevo la cocina, entonces se dirigieron a la terraza de atrás con un libro cada uno y una jarra grande de té helado.

—Así que, ¿estás listo para hablar? —le preguntó Brian en voz baja más tarde.

Dejando su libro, Louis se volvió a su amigo.

—Sí, supongo que tengo que hablar de lo que pasó. —Louis tomó una respiración profunda para tratar de calmar sus nervios—. Así qué... el sábado pasado me sentía bastante inquieto, te echaba de menos y tanto Jessie como Dean tenían planes con sus familias. De manera que me decidí a ver el nuevo club Amoureux, que abrió en la calle Bennet. Creo que es para los amantes del francés, pero mi francés apesta, por lo que podría haberme equivocado. De todos modos había oído que eran amigables con lo gay, y pensé, ¿por qué no? Llegué allí, y el lugar estaba bien. Buena música, gente amable, y la pista de baile estaba llena. Tuve un par de ofertas, pero nada por lo que estuviera interesado, así que me negué y continué bailando.

Louis se detuvo y tomó un sorbo de té. Después de beber la mitad del vaso, se levantó del sillón y fue a los árboles que había en el patio trasero.

Brian fue junto a él en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

—Había un hombre que se puso pesado, no importaba cuántas veces le rechazaba, seguía volviendo. No era mal parecido, supongo, más de uno ochenta, bastante grande. Más grasa que músculo, sin embargo, creo. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules muy claros. Pero había algo en sus ojos que parecía no estar bien. Decidiendo que ya había tenido bastante por esa noche, fui al baño justo antes de salir. Admito que no le puse tanta atención como probablemente debería haber hecho, pero realmente no esperaba que me agarrara mientras caminaba. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo, y cuando miré hacia abajo, vi que me inyectaba algo. Todavía no sé qué diablos era.

—Mierda, Lou... ¿Qué pasó?

El sonido de la voz de Brian fue suficiente para que perdiera el control sobre sus recuerdos por un momento, antes de arrastrarse hacia abajo. Louis todavía podía recordar la sensación de quemazón del líquido haciendo su camino por su cuerpo.

—Sé que tenemos mayor tolerancia a las drogas y el alcohol que los seres humanos, pero cualquiera que fuera el infierno que fuera, era fuerte. Mi cuerpo se quedó aletargado y no fui capaz de cambiar y luchar. La droga se apoderó completamente de mí en cuestión de un minuto, supongo. Me las arreglé para darle un buen puñetazo, pero no fue suficiente. Éramos los únicos que estábamos en el baño en ese momento, y después de que la droga hiciera su efecto solo parecía que estaba borracho y no podía ponerme en pie. Lo peor es que me acuerdo de todo. Lo único que hizo el medicamento fue paralizar mi cuerpo. —Louis se limpió las mejillas al sentir las lágrimas deslizándose.

Brian se acercó y lo cogió de la mano, con suavidad, apretándolo para ofrecerle el apoyo que necesitaba.

—El tipo se había presentado antes como Hank. No tengo ni idea si ese era o no su nombre. De todos modos, Hank puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me acompañó a la salida del club como si fuéramos juntos. No podía hacer nada para detenerle. Era incapaz de hablar o luchar, o incluso caminar bien, prácticamente me arrastraba como estaba. Mi mente estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie podía oírme. —Hizo un descanso para poder continuar.

—Me llevó a una zona desierta de la ciudad donde me violó repetidamente antes de pegarme una paliza que casi me mata. Creo que si hubiera sido humano, habría muerto. A continuación, me dejó allí para que alguien tropezara conmigo.

Los brazos de Brian se tensaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Louis tomó su té helado, como si el líquido frío pudiera calmar su garganta. Después de colocar el vaso vacío de nuevo en la pequeña mesa auxiliar, se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Brian para hacer frente a su amigo.

—Me dijo que era el mejor polvo que había tenido. Y que sí lograba sobrevivir, me encontraría de nuevo cuando le apeteciera. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve con él, porque todavía era de noche cuando se marchó y me dejó, pero empezaba a tener sensibilidad en las piernas y los brazos. Cuando fui capaz de moverme de nuevo, me las arreglé para encontrar el teléfono y llamé a Dean para que fuera a buscarme. Dean tardó una hora en encontrarme porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Estaba hecho un desastre cuando llegó. Sabes que no podemos ir a un hospital por la rapidez con la que sanamos, por lo que me llevó a su casa, me limpió un poco y me dejó descansar, me llevó a casa de vuelta esa misma tarde. Cuando llegué a casa, alguien le había dicho a la gente que me había visto salir de un club gay con un hombre, y ya estaba circulando por ahí. No me dejaron explicar lo que había sucedido. Simplemente me preguntaron si era gay, y cuando asentí con la cabeza, me repudiaron en el acto. Me dijeron que tenía que dejar la manada y la propiedad. Así lo hice. Me quedé con Dean un par de días para arreglar las cosas con mi negocio y curarme algo más, antes de meterme en el coche y dirigirme hacia aquí. Ahora supongo que sabes por qué estaba tan nervioso cuando llegué.

—A la mierda, Lou, deberías haber ido a la policía, hombre.

—No podía, Bri. Lo único que sabía era su altura, el color de pelo y los ojos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos rubios de ojos azules que miden alrededor de uno ochenta hay por ahí? No podía decir ni qué tipo de coche conducía. Estaba aterrorizado porque mi cuerpo no estaba trabajando, parecía no poder concentrarme en otra cosa que en lo que me iba a hacer.

—Mierda, tienes que decírselo a Harry, hombre. Es tu pareja. Querrá saber lo que te ha pasado.

—No sé si puedo. ¿Y si decide que no me quiere después de que se entere de lo que me ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa si decide que todo es demasiada molestia? —Louis puso sus rodillas contra el pecho, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ellas, y reposó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Brian le pasó la mano suavemente por el pelo acariciándolo.

—Eso nunca va a suceder. Sé que Harry está medio enamorado de ti. Eres su compañero, y nada que puedas contarle hará que te deje. Tienes que confiar en eso y decirle lo que te ha pasado.

—Pensaré en ello. Sé que le gusto, y quiero conocerlo mejor. Creo que me haría mucho daño si lo perdiera. —Estuvieron sentados en silencio mucho tiempo, Louis finalmente soltó las lágrimas y el dolor que había estado conteniendo desde esa noche. Brian nunca se fue de su lado.


	6. Capítulo 5

Harry se detuvo en el camino de entrada a las seis de la noche.

Era más tarde de lo habitual, porque se había detenido a comprar un regalo para Louis de camino a casa. Había tenido una sonrisa perpetua en su rostro durante todo el día en su trabajo. 

Suzie y Brent se habían dado cuenta y lo comentaron una o dos veces. Harry no estaba dispuesto a soltar que había encontrado a su compañero, por lo que evadió sus preguntas y se concentró en sus clientes.

Era difícil, porque los pensamientos de Harry siempre volvían a Louis y se encontró preguntándose cómo estaría su compañero.

Al entrar en la cocina con su regalo, se dio cuenta de que no veía a Louis por ningún sitio. Brian lo vio y se apartó de Marcus, quien acababa de abrazarlo.

—¿Podemos hablar en la sala un minuto?

Harry miró a Brian y frunció el ceño.

—¿Puedes esperar hasta que vea a Louis?

—No.

El ceño de Harry se profundizó, pero siguió a Brian a la sala de estar. Brian no se sentó, pero se giró y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos.

—Louis está en tu cama descansando en este momento.

Harry arqueó una ceja ante la declaración de Brian, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, Brian continuó.

—Era donde quería estar. Se sintió seguro allí anoche y necesitaba sentirse así otra vez. —Después de tomar una profunda respiración, Brian continuó—. Hemos hablado esta tarde. Bueno, Louis habló y yo escuché. Me contó lo que le pasó.

—Mierda. ¿Puedes contármelo?

—No. Eso depende de Louis. Le dije que tenía que contártelo, pero le toca a él compartir los detalles. Te diré que tienes que ir despacio. Tiene miedo de que lo dejes si averiguas lo que le pasó. Sé que a Louis le gustas, y ya se siente seguro contigo, y después de lo que ha pasado, me parece increíble. No sé si yo hubiera sido tan fuerte si me hubiera pasado a mí. —Harry pudo ver el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Brian con ese pensamiento—. Ha tenido un día muy emotivo. Solo sé amable con él, Alfa o no, si le haces daño a mi amigo, encontraré una manera para hacértelo pagar. Ya ha pasado suficiente.

Brian logró permanecer de pie y mirarlo a los ojos durante todo su discurso. Harry podía decir que no era alguien que mirara a los ojos a su Alfa y le amenazara y luego diera marcha atrás.

Harry le sonrió. Sabía que los amigos eran muy protectores uno con el otro, aunque nunca pensó que su cuñado lo amenazaría. No el pequeño florista.

—Confía en mí, Brian. No tengo planes para herir a Louis jamás. Si lo hiciera, te permitiría con mucho gusto tomar venganza cuando me detuvieras, ya que creo que mi vida estaría acabada de todos modos. —Harry lo dijo tomando la mano de Brian como señal de que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

Brian dio un paso adelante y le estrechó la mano.

—Vuelve con Marcus y dile que yo he dicho que necesitas mimos. Tengo un compañero a quien ir a buscar.

Harry se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta, su mirada se dirigió inmediatamente a la pequeña criatura acurrucada en el centro de su cama estrechando una almohada contra su pecho. Caminó en silencio por la habitación.

Harry se dirigió a la cama y se sentó junto al cuerpo dormido de Louis. Se sentó allí durante un minuto, observando la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su pareja.

Dios, daría cualquier cosa por ser capaz de tomar el dolor y los recuerdos que tenía que soportar todos los días, y alejarlos de su compañero.

Acercándose, Harry, retiró el pelo de los ojos de Louis.

—Cariño, es hora de despertar —murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras se inclinaba y lo besaba ligeramente.

Louis se agitó, sus ojos revolotearon cuando regresó poco a poco a la tierra de los vivos. La sonrisa que se instaló en la cara de Louis al verlo, causó que su corazón latiera más en su pecho.

—Hola —la respuesta llegó justo antes de que Louis chasqueara su lengua y la pasara por sus resecos labios.

Harry estaba hipnotizado por la vista, sus ojos iban detrás de esa pequeña y húmeda lengua rosa. Podía sentir el gruñido cada vez mayor del fondo de su pecho.

—Cariño. —La palabra salió en voz baja y ronca.

—Lo siento. —Las mejillas de color rosa de Louis y la sonrisa traviesa que curvaba sus labios, le dijo a Harry que no lo sentía en absoluto.

Harry se incorporó antes de que se olvidara de la promesa de tomar las cosas poco a poco y acabar aquí y ahora con Louis.

Louis también se sentó lentamente y se deslizó hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Buenas noches, mi amor, me enteré que habías tenido un día duro. —No importaba la lentitud con la que había prometido ir, Harry necesitaba una conexión con su compañero en ese momento y extendió la mano para tomar la de Louis en la suya.

La mano del hombre se sentía tan pequeña y caliente dentro de la suya, que quería envolver el resto de su compañero en sus brazos.

—Sí, no ha sido uno de mis mejores días. —La luz pareció desaparecer de los ojos de Louis mientras pensaba en su día.

A Harry no le gustó. Quería que su compañero estuviera sano y feliz. Por lo tanto, era hora de cambiar de tema, pensó, antes de que Louis se hundiera en sus recuerdos.

—Te compré algo hoy. —Mientras Louis había estado hablando, Harry había colocado la bolsa con su regalo al lado de la cama.

Poniéndolo sobre ella, miró a Louis, cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar de excitación.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? ¿Por qué? —Louis lo miró confundido incluso al coger la bolsa que Harry tenía.

—Ya lo verás. —Harry sonrió y Louis sacó una chaqueta nueva de suave cuero negro de la bolsa.

—¡Oh, wow! ¿Me trajiste una chaqueta para tu moto? ¿Eso significa que vas a llevarme a dar una vuelta esta noche? —Ante el visto bueno de Harry, Louis saltó hacia adelante, lanzando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. Harry se rió ante el entusiasmo de Louis antes de que retirara poco a poco los brazos de su compañero.

—Vamos bebé. Tienes que vestirte. Vamos a cenar con los chicos para luego irnos a ese paseo que te prometí, y luego a correr.

La sonrisa de Louis era enorme mientras apartaba la colcha y se lanzaba corriendo al baño. Los ojos de Harry se concentraron en el apretado trasero desnudo huyendo de él. La risa brotó de entre los labios de Harry antes de que pudiera pensar en abrazarlo de nuevo.

Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro, Louis le sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, cariño. —Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Toma tu ducha. Iré a buscarte algo de ropa y me encontraré contigo abajo cuando termines.

Louis sopló un beso hacia Harry, se volvió y caminó al cuarto de baño. El sonido del agua corriendo casi obligó a Harry a abandonar sus planes de ir abajo, el mero hecho de pensar en el agua caliente sobre el cuerpo de Louis apretó la polla dura y palpitante de Harry en cuestión de segundos, y sus buenas intenciones se escaparon rápidamente. Harry se volvió hacia la puerta y el lobo le gruñó desde dentro, haciéndole saber que no estaba nada contento con alejarse, una vez más, de su compañero.

Harry apretó el talón de la palma de su mano contra su erección, tratando de que su cuerpo se calmara y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Louis para agarrar algo de ropa.

Una vez que la dejó encima de su cama, se dirigió a la cocina y se le hizo la boca agua con los maravillosos olores de la comida que había preparado Brian. Todos se volvieron en su dirección mientras caminaba por la puerta.

—¿Cómo está? —La preocupación en la voz de Brian era evidente y a su compañero lo hizo feliz que Louis tuviera a otra persona que se preocupaba tanto como él.

—Está bien. Vamos a dar un paseo y una carrera después de la cena. Hablando de eso. ¿Qué es ese tentador olor?

—Pollo asado a la parmesana. Deberá estar listo en diez minutos.

Harry se sentó en la mesa y habló del día con sus hermanos. Le gustaba estar con ellos, siempre habían sido una familia unida, nunca habían tenido la rivalidad que a veces se encontraba entre hermanos. Era muy agradable ser capaz de sentarse y hablar sobre los acontecimientos diarios con ellos.

Sí, él era el Alfa y era distinto cuando se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con la manada, pero en primer lugar de todo, era su hermano, y nunca dejaría a los demás fuera de su relación.

En el momento en que Brian extrajo la bandeja de pollo del horno, Louis entró en la cocina y se sentó en el regazo de Harry. Decir que este estaba sorprendido por la acción de Louis sería un eufemismo, pero no iba a discutir con su compañero cuando él también lo quería.

Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Louis y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Respiró profundamente, olió su propio jabón en la piel de Louis, pero debajo de ese olor estaba el inconfundible olor de su hombre.

Louis volvió la cabeza y movió los brazos hasta que sostuvo la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry. Harry se abalanzó y atacó la boca de Louis como un hombre muerto de sed. Louis hizo lo mismo, y pronto sus lenguas estuvieron en guerra.

El sonido de un carraspeo hizo que la niebla se despejase. Harry se retiró lentamente del beso, lamiendo una vez más, tratando de conseguir un último gusto. Otra aclaración de garganta le hizo gruñir cuando se volvió a mirar a los demás en la mesa.

Louis se rió mientras estaba en su regazo, pero no antes de acariciar su pecho diciendo: —¡Abajo, muchacho!

Louis se sentó en su propio asiento ante la mesa y comenzó a cenar.

El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse cuando todo el mundo terminó de cenar. Volviéndose hacia Louis, Harry se dio cuenta de la mirada anticipada en su cara.

—Entonces cariño, ¿nos ponemos en marcha?

—Sip —dijo Louis mientras saltaba de la silla.

La sonrisa de su rostro cayó mientras miraba hacia abajo a la mesa cubierta con todos los platos de la cena.

—No te preocupes por esto Lou, yo me encargo. Ve a divertirte.

La sonrisa volvió con fuerza.

—Gracias hombre. Te debo una. —Louis se inclinó y rápidamente le dio un beso a Harry antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación y subir corriendo las escaleras.

—Gracias Brian —le dijo Harry también.

Él sabía lo mucho que Louis estaba esperando esto, y lo escuchó bajando corriendo por las escaleras y regresando a la cocina, en cuestión de momentos, con la chaqueta en la mano.

—¿Has visto lo que me ha traído Harry hoy? —dijo entusiasmado a Brian.

—Qué bonita, hombre. —Brian se volvió haciéndole un mohín a Marcus—. ¿Por qué nunca me compras nada?

Harry se rió mientras tomaba la mano de Louis y lo arrastraba hasta el garaje con el sonido de su hermano tratando de apaciguar a su compañero.

Harry se acercó a la banca, poniéndose el equipo y la chaqueta, agarró el casco de repuesto y se lo entregó a Louis.

—Toma, espero que te encaje bien.

—Gracias. —Louis tomó el casco y se lo puso.

—¿Has ido en moto antes?

—Nop. Sin embargo, siempre he querido, siempre pensé que los que las montaban eran sexys.

Harry gruñó con el último comentario de Louis. No quería que su compañero pensara de esa manera de nadie más que de él.

—Desliza tu pierna y pon los pies en esos pedales —lo instruyó Harry—. Recuerda no tocar el tubo de escape, se pone muy caliente y no quiero que te hagas daño.

Louis asintió con la cabeza por sus instrucciones y se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero. Harry se subió y retiró la pata de sujeción.

—Puedes echarte hacia delante y envolver tus brazos en mi cintura, si quieres, o puedes sentarte y sujetarte en el asiento. —Harry sonrió mientras sentía a Louis acurrucarse lo más cerca posible de su espalda. Gimió al sentir el contacto de la polla de su compañero apoyada en su culo.

Harry, tratando de que su cerebro funcionase de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza.

—Recuerda, cuando giremos o nos inclinemos, hazlo conmigo. La moto no se caerá. Pero si luchas y haces lo contrario y no te inclinas, tendremos problemas.

—Ok. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Iremos despacio hasta que te hagas con ello.

—Gracias, Harry.

—¿Listo?

—Sí, vamos.

Harry arrancó la moto. Le encantaba la sensación de la potente máquina vibrando entre sus muslos. Poco a poco salió del garaje, y los brazos apretaron su cintura cuando se puso en marcha.

Louis iba tranquilo en la moto, ni una sola vez hizo nada para que Harry tuviera problemas mientras conducía. La erección que Louis empujaba contra Harry y le daba, por otra parte, más problemas de concentración, por no hablar de las manos errantes cada vez que paraban.

Después de un agradable paseo por la ciudad, Harry dirigió la moto en dirección a las tierras de la manada para que pudieran salir a correr.

Parándose en el desierto parking, Harry dio una patada al pie y paró la moto, antes de buscar detrás de él y arrastrar por la cintura a su compañero poniéndolo delante, por lo que ahora estaban frente a frente. El pequeño chillido que salió de los labios de Louis por el imprevisto movimiento no impidió que Harry siguiera con sus planes.

Se quitó el casco en primer lugar, y luego hizo lo mismo con el de Louis. Envolvió sus manos en la base del cuello de Louis y aplastó sus bocas juntas. Louis no luchó contra él. Se sometió y abrió la boca, lo que le permitió a Harry tomar lo que quería. Harry se apoderó de las caderas de Louis y lo acercó más a su regazo para que sus pollas se rozaran entre ellas. Louis comenzó a frotarse, tratando de conseguir la fricción suficiente para sentirse bien.

Tirando hacia atrás del beso, Harry comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Louis, lamiendo el pulso que latía cada vez más rápido. La voz entrecortada de Louis gimió en su oído.

—Harry, por favor... necesito...

—Shh, cariño, sé lo que necesitas. —Harry comenzó a chupar, dejándole a Louis una marca en el cuello cuando llegó y desabrochó el botón de los pantalones de Louis bajando su cremallera.

Sacó su polla dura de la ropa interior, y gimió cuando la brisa fresca golpeó contra la mojada hendidura de la punta de su polla.

Pronto tendría la hermosa polla de Louis al aire libre para unirse con la suya. Atrayendo cerca a Louis, oyó el quejido de su compañero cuando tocó su polla. Harry abandonó el cuello de su compañero para admirar la vista de sus pollas rozándose entre sí. Gimiendo, Harry se agachó y cubrió con su gran mano las dos pollas y comenzó a masturbarlos.

—Oh, Dios Harry. No voy a durar. Se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Louis estaba empujando sus caderas sin control al puño de Harry. Este apretó, parecía que era todo lo que Louis necesitaba para arquearse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su expuesta garganta.

Louis gritó golpeando el aire cuando su polla comenzó a pulsar en la mano de Harry, y derramó su semilla en la palma. La visión de su compañero en éxtasis total, fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para que su polla estallara y empezara a escupir pegajosos cordones de esperma.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para atraparlo con su mano, ya que no tenían ropa de repuesto con ellos.

Uno de los brazos todavía lo tenía envuelto en la espalda de Louis, Harry tiró de él hacia adelante hasta que se apoyó contra su duro pecho.

Los dos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando Louis se apoderó de la muñeca de Harry y llevó su mano, aún pegajosa con el semen de ambos, a su boca. Su sexy lengua salió y empezó a chupar la salada esencia. Harry gruñó al ver a su compañero lamer el semen.

—Joder, eso es caliente —consiguió decir.

Louis no le prestó atención hasta que su mano estuvo completamente limpia. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, pidiendo en silencio un beso. Harry se inclinó poco a poco y besó suavemente al hombre que estaba empezando a significar más para él que nadie en el mundo.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó Harry mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

—Mmm mmm —Louis asintió y se acurrucó más en el pecho de Harry, apretando sus brazos alrededor.

La polla de Harry, que se había suavizado después de su combinada liberación, tembló con ganas de seguir con Louis en su regazo.

—Vamos cariño. Vamos a desnudarnos e ir a correr.

—No quiero moverme todavía, estoy cómodo.

Harry se rió de la tranquila respuesta de su compañero. Le dio rápidamente un manotazo en el culo para conseguir que se moviera.

—Tenemos toda la noche para acurrucarnos cuando lleguemos a casa. Y no estoy exactamente cómodo, sin estar totalmente vestido con mi polla pasando el rato. —Le sonrió Harry.

—Está bien entonces. —Louis hizo un mohín.

Harry le dio otro manotazo en el culo una vez que se bajó de la moto. Una vez que los dos estuvieron de pie, comenzaron a desvestirse.

Harry se distrajo viendo el hermoso cuerpo que su compañero revelaba poco a poco.

Harry se quitó rápidamente sus botas y abrió los pantalones vaqueros, y los bajó al mismo tiempo que su bóxer. Encogiéndose de hombros, se quitó su chaqueta y la camisa por la cabeza.

Mirando hacia arriba, notó que Louis se había desvestido y estaba mirando su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban con lo que parecía cruda apreciación.

Louis se humedeció los labios y dio un paso adelante. Se detuvo justo antes de tocarlo y contuvo el aliento. Colocando suavemente su mano contra el pectoral izquierdo de Harry, trazó la secuencia de un nuevo tatuaje con sus delicados dedos.

—¿Cuándo te has hecho esto?

Harry lo había hecho hoy, cuando decidió tener el nombre de Louis encima de su corazón para que su compañero lo viera esta noche.

Solo esperaba que a Louis le gustara y entendiera por qué lo había tenido que hacer.

—Hoy. Tuve una cancelación y Suzie tenía un poco de tiempo entre clientes. Dibujé el diseño y lo hizo. ¿Te gusta? No puedo hacer el otro que tengo planeado hasta que vea cómo eres cuando cambias.

Harry cerró la boca, molesto por haber permitido que se le escapara. Louis era su gran debilidad, mirando abajo al hombre se relajó un poco con la asombrosa curiosidad que era evidente en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que tengas mi nombre tatuado en el pecho. —Louis se detuvo durante un minuto y empezó otra vez—. No sé si soy vanidoso o realmente posesivo, pero me encanta que mi nombre esté para siempre unido a tu cuerpo. —Una pequeña sonrisa se colocó en sus labios—. ¿Cuál es la otra imagen que tienes planeada?

—Tengo una imagen de mi lobo en mi hombro izquierdo mirando por encima hacia el lado derecho. —Louis se volvió, por lo que Louis pudo ver de lo que estaba hablando—. Quiero a tu lobo en mi hombro derecho mirando al mío. —Harry respiró profundamente. No podía ver a Louis, por lo que no sabía cuál era su reacción—. Mi lobo fue el primer tatuaje que me hice. Siempre he querido tener la imagen de mi pareja junto a la mía.

Los dedos de Louis delinearon suavemente el tatuaje del lobo antes de seguir más abajo y trazar los diseños tribales que empezaban en mitad de su costado izquierdo y terminaban a mitad del muslo.

Las manos de Louis se separaron cuando volvió delante de él, luego volvió a poner sus pequeñas manos sobre sus tatuajes. Louis pasó suavemente la mano sobre el diseño que se extendía desde el cuello por encima del pectoral derecho hasta el antebrazo.

La voz baja de Louis flotó hasta él.

—Un día creo que me gustaría lamer cada uno de tus tatuajes.

Harry se quejó ante la idea de Louis pasando la lengua por su cuerpo. Agarró las manos de Louis que lo acariciaban.

Harry no podía ver nada más que ardor y lujuria en los ojos de Louis. No pudo contenerse y acercó más el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero contra su pecho, uniendo sus bocas en un áspero y apasionado beso.

El cuerpo de Louis parecía fundirse en su abrazo cuando se sometió a la voluntad de la boca feroz de Harry. Harry se retiró poco a poco y le dio una pasada a su labio inferior liberándolo antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Vamos cariño. Es hora de cambiar para poder correr.

—¿Esperas que pueda pensar después de eso? —dijo Louis sin aliento.

Harry sonrió por el efecto que parecía tener en su pequeño hombre.

—Sí, vamos, quiero verte.

Louis pareció ordenar sus pensamientos y le sonrió cuando el cambio comenzó a encargarse de su cuerpo. Harry podía oír los huesos recolocándose y ver la piel en el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero. Solo le tomó unos segundos al cuerpo de Louis asumir el cambio completo de hombre a lobo. Y Dios, era un impresionante lobo.

Louis era un lobo blanco con manchas negras recorriendo su cuerpo. También era mucho más grande en la forma de lobo de lo que esperaba. Harry había visto el tamaño de Brian como lobo. Brian era más alto que Louis, y Harry había esperado que fuera así en su otra forma. El hecho de que Louis fuera tan grande como sus hermanos en forma de lobo, le gustaba mucho.

—Joder, eres hermoso, cariño —dijo Harry cuando se puso en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que su pareja.

Harry pasó la mano por la aterciopelada piel de su compañero, memorizando cada detalle de su pareja en forma de lobo. De pie de nuevo, dio un paso atrás y dejó finalmente a su lobo tomar el cambio.

Tras unos momentos, Harry sacudió su cuerpo para ayudarse. Mirando hacia arriba se dio cuenta que Louis estaba sentado frente a él con su cabeza inclinada, mirándolo.

Harry se sentó en cuclillas, esperando que Louis diera el primer paso. No iba a asustar a su compañero en esta forma más de lo que lo asustaba como ser humano. Louis se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia él. Al llegar a su lado, se detuvo y hundió su cabeza contra el cuello de Harry.

Harry se agachó y se frotó contra el costado de su compañero, mordiéndolo ligeramente. Harry no podía hablar con Louis. Como Alfa, Harry podía hablar con cualquier lobo de su manada mientras se hallaban en forma de lobos, pero como Louis todavía no había sido aceptado formalmente en la manada, no era posible. Y tampoco habían formalizado todavía el enlace entre compañeros para hablar telepáticamente.

Dando un paso detrás de su compañero, Harry hizo un gesto hacia el bosque, viendo que Louis entendía lo que quería decir, se dirigieron a correr. Harry mostró a Louis el lugar donde la manada hacía sus reuniones todas las lunas llenas.

Cada manada tenía un lugar de encuentro, un lugar seguro donde podían reunirse y trabajar juntos como grupo. Corrieron detrás de conejos y cualquier cosa que los llamara la atención.

Después de casi una hora de carrera continua, volvieron de regreso y se dispusieron a descansar. Harry se acercó a él y se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo antes de cerrar los ojos. La sensación y olor de su compañero cerca de él, lo envió a un ligero sueño.


	7. Capítulo 6

Louis se despertó un poco más tarde con la sensación de estar caliente y seguro.

Levantó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que todavía eran lobos y se habían quedado dormidos en medio de un claro.

Harry era grande como lobo. Louis debió haberlo imaginado, al ser grande como hombre. Sin embargo, sabía que el tamaño del lobo no siempre era acorde con el tamaño como hombre. Él era un buen ejemplo. Louis como lobo parecía uno de los que encabezaban las manadas. Se preguntó si su tamaño tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que el destino supiera que sería el compañero de un Alfa.

Harry era un lobo magnífico, pensó Louis mientras recorría sus ojos por el cuerpo dormido. Era grande, con una gruesa capa de pelo de color marrón oscuro que podría ayudar a mantener a Louis caliente en las noches de invierno, cuando se quedaran a dormir juntos en su forma de lobos como esta noche.

Louis se inclinó y comenzó a lamer el hocico de Harry. No pasó mucho tiempo para que uno de los ojos se abriera y lo mirara. Louis dio un paso atrás para permitir que Harry se levantara. A pesar de que de momento no podían comunicarse entre sí, Harry parecía entender que Louis pensaba que era hora de volver a casa.

La pareja de lobos hicieron su camino por un lado del bosque de vuelta a la solitaria moto en el parking. Louis se sentó en cuclillas y observó cómo el magnífico animal se convertía delante de él en el hombre más sexy que había visto. Pensando en su forma humana, Louis comenzó el cambio. Hacía un poco de aire, como lobo no se había dado cuenta, pero desnudo sin duda lo sentía. Harry le tendió la ropa para que ni siquiera tuviera que preocuparse de buscarla.

—Vamos, cariño. Vistámonos y luego vayamos a casa.

—Me parece bien, aunque es una vergüenza cubrir ese cuerpo tuyo con ropa —sonrió Louis mientras Harry tomaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse.

Oyó una risita cuando él también comenzó a vestirse.

—Me puedes desvestir de nuevo tan pronto como lleguemos a casa.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Louis aún no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo todo, pero sabía que esa noche quería probar un poco más.

—Sí cariño. Te lo prometo. Vamos a seguir adelante.

Después de que ambos estuvieron vestidos de nuevo, Louis se puso la suave chaqueta de cuero que Harry le había dado. Todavía no podía creer que se la hubiera comprado.

Tirando del cuello hacia arriba, Louis respiró profundamente, el olor suave de la manteca del cuero, rodeaba el aire que llenaba sus pulmones.

Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado sin darse cuenta, y vio que Harry lo esperaba sentado en la moto con una sonrisa indulgente en su rostro.

Ruborizándose al haber sido pillado, Louis se puso rápidamente el casco antes de unirse a Harry en la parte de atrás de la moto. Louis se acurrucó cerca de la espalda de Harry y envolvió los brazos en su cintura.

El viaje a casa fue más rápido de lo que a Louis le hubiese gustado. Estaba duro y dolorido cuando Harry entró en el garaje.

Moliendo su dura polla contra el culo de Harry, Louis gimió y comenzó a mover las manos en la parte de delante del duro cuerpo de Harry. Se detuvo apenas debajo de su meta.

—Por mucho que me encantaría hacerlo contigo en mi moto, ¿por qué no vamos dentro, donde podremos estar estirados y cómodos?

Louis bajó la cabeza contra la espalda de Harry y respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar su cuerpo. Asintió antes de quitarse el casco y la chaqueta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry se había quitado su equipo, envolvió los brazos en su cuello y se estiró para un beso.

La lengua de Harry empujó en su boca, sacando un gemido desde lo más profundo de Louis. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante y pudo sentir la longitud de la dura polla de Harry contra su estómago.

Molesto por la diferencia de altura, Louis se echó hacia atrás ligeramente y saltó, envolviendo sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Harry, su polla estaba ahora en posición perfecta contra la del otro hombre.

Las manos de Harry fueron a los globos gemelos de su apretado y duro culo, y Louis sintió que iban camino de casa. Louis atacó el cuello de Harry, succionando y mordiendo donde podía sentir el pulso golpear debajo de la superficie.

Apretando con fuerza, escuchó un gemido del otro hombre y su espalda se estrelló contra la pared más cercana. Poco a poco, liberó su premio, Louis se volvió hacia el hermoso hombre que tenía delante, con la esperanza de que todos sus sentimientos se reflejaran en sus ojos.

Louis pudo sentir latiendo su corazón frenéticamente al ver el moretón oscuro adornando el cuello de su compañero. Harry bajó su duro pene contra Louis con un profundo gemido.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? Podemos parar si lo necesitas. —El hecho de que Harry estuviera dispuesto a dejar todo en ese momento, le mostró a Louis lo mucho que le importaba realmente por lo que Louis había pasado.

Quería a Harry como compañero, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para todo. Sin embargo, sabía que quería ver a Harry correrse de nuevo.

—Gracias. Significa mucho que estés dispuesto a tomar las cosas con calma. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha? Creo que me gustaría que me reclamaras. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Louis agachó su cabeza sin estar seguro de la respuesta a su anuncio.

Harry instó suavemente su barbilla de modo que pudiera verle los ojos.

—Será un placer para mí reclamarte, cariño mío. Podemos esperar tanto tiempo como sea necesario para el sexo. No tengo ninguna prisa, aunque todo lo que mi lobo quiere es estar enterrado profundamente hasta las pelotas en ese pequeño culito sexy. —Louis se sonrojó con las palabras de Harry—. Vamos a ducharnos.

Harry los apartó de la pared y comenzó a ir hacia su dormitorio. Louis se rió entre dientes mientras miraba alrededor y se daba cuenta de que estaban en las escaleras, a mitad de camino. Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando a Louis rápidamente.

Louis se acurrucó apretando el agarre a medida que iban hacia la habitación de Harry. Caminó directamente al cuarto de baño, donde Harry lo bajó suavemente al suelo.

—¿Por qué no te vas desnudando y yo preparo la ducha? —Louis asintió con la cabeza y empezó a quitarse la ropa del cuerpo por segunda vez esa noche.

Cuando estuvo desnudo, Harry dejó de tocar los grifos inmediatamente. Louis vio que los ojos de Harry vagaban sobre su cuerpo desnudo—. Dios, realmente eres precioso.

Louis se sonrojó ante las palabras de Harry.

—Tu turno tipo grande. Quiero verte desnudo.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a tirar de su ropa. Louis se rió entre dientes cuando se enredó tratando de quitarse los vaqueros olvidando que tenía las botas puestas.

—Esto es suficiente para ti, échame una mano.

Louis fue hacia él, sin dejar de reír en voz baja mientras se ponía de rodillas delante de Harry para ayudarlo a quitarse las botas. Una vez que lo consiguió, tiró de los pantalones vaqueros.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, depositó un beso en cada uno de los muslos de Harry antes de levantarse. Después de tomar la mano de Harry, fue arrastrado a la ducha.

La sensación del agua caliente golpeando la piel se sentía tan bien que no pudo contener un pequeño gemido que se escapó de sus labios. Harry se giró sobre su hombro y tomó el jabón.

Hizo espuma y empezó a frotar suavemente sus manos con jabón por todo el cuerpo de Louis, quien gimió cuando Harry llegó a su dura y dolorida polla, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante a través del túnel de los dedos de Harry. Se sentía fuerte como el cielo.

Harry le dio la vuelta y tiró de su espalda hacia su pecho. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Louis y los envolvió alrededor. Tomó con sus maravillosos dedos su dolorida longitud. Podía sentir la dura polla de Harry rozando contra la parte superior de su culo.

Trató de no retroceder cuando la sensación de una polla dura contra su culo trajo de vuelta recuerdos de aquella noche. No había tenido demasiado éxito, cuando el cuerpo de Harry se relajó.

—¿Corazón? —La profunda voz de Harry le preguntó en su oreja.

Louis no sabía qué decir. Envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de la cintura y trató de alejarse de él. Harry no iba a dejarlo ir, retirando sus manos de la polla ahora blanda de Louis, tiró de él más cerca contra su pecho.

—Cariño, tú sabes que no vamos a hacer nada para lo que no estés listo, ¿verdad? Nunca te haría daño.

Louis asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Me gustaría... yo... Ojalá pudiera darte lo que quieres. Yo quiero. Solo que no creo estar preparado. La sensación me está trayendo recuerdos, y no quiero asociarte con esa noche.

—Está bien, cariño. Sé que no estás listo. Lo siento. Debería haber estado pensando más en ti. Iremos despacio y nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo. Trabajaremos hasta que lleguemos a las cosas grandes. —Harry le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Louis se volvió en los brazos de Harry y se levantó de puntillas para besarlo ligeramente, dándole silenciosamente las gracias por la comprensión. Sonriendo con picardía, Louis sabía para lo que sí estaba preparado.

—Solo porque no esté listo para algunas cosas, no significa que no pueda hacer otras cosas buenas. Me gustaría saber a que sabes. —Y cayó de rodillas frente a Harry.

Louis casi podía ver el bombeo de la sangre en la polla de Harry, éste puso su espalda rígida frente a sus ojos. Inclinándose hacia adelante, pasó la lengua desde la base de la polla hasta la punta, retirando una gota de líquido pre-seminal con la punta de la lengua.

Tragando, gimió con el sabor que estalló en su paladar. Su compañero sabía a ambrosía, dulce, un poco salada y picante.

Louis sintió el agarre de Harry en su pelo y levantó la cara para mirar a su compañero.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, cariño?

Louis asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Harry suavizó el agarre del pelo, pero no por completo. Louis disfrutó de la conexión cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y encerró sus labios alrededor de la punta de la dura polla que tenía delante de él.

Al oír su gemido, Louis sonrío para sí mismo, y tragó más duro. No tuvo reflejo de nauseas y continuó. Louis siguió tragando hacia abajo hasta que sus labios tocaron el vello de la base de su polla.

—Joder, joder, joder... Mierda, cariño. Tan bueno. Nadie me había tomado todo antes.

Louis sonrió lentamente, vaciando sus mejillas y pasando su lengua a lo largo de la gruesa vena que recorría la polla de Harry. Parando cuando llegó a la punta, levantó los ojos para ver a Harry jadeando por encima.

Abrió su boca, y volvió hacia abajo de nuevo. Le dio un golpe a Harry en la cadera haciéndole saber que se podía mover. Louis se quedó quieto, solo aumentó la succión y movió la lengua cuando Harry inició un ritmo constante dentro y fuera de su boca.

—Mierda, bebé. No voy a durar mucho más.

Los empujes de Harry pronto perdieron el ritmo, se acercó al clímax. Louis se agachó y tomando su propia longitud vibrante, se masturbó al ritmo de Harry.

Con la otra mano, ahuecó las bolas de su compañero, apretando suavemente, Harry dejó escapar un rugido de placer apretando las manos en su cabeza y empujando su polla en la parte posterior de la garganta de Louis. Sintió pulsar la polla de Harry en la garganta y se retiró ligeramente para saborear la semilla que Harry derramó en su boca.

El sabor del semen de su pareja fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviarlo sobre el borde, se corrió sobre la ducha. Louis continuó chupando a Harry hasta que comenzó a ablandarse en su boca.

Echándose hacia atrás, besó suavemente la punta de la polla de Harry, antes de que sus grandes manos lo levantaran de nuevo. Lo elevó en el aire y lo apretó contra la pared de la ducha antes de que su duro cuerpo se estrellara contra él y se inclinara con un rápido movimiento contra el cuello de Louis.

El cuerpo de Louis cayó inesperadamente en una orgásmica felicidad cuando su polla endurecida explotó con la sensación de su compañero mordiendo y chupando su cuello.

Pudo sentir el enlace de apareamiento cuando Harry se echó hacia atrás y pasó la lengua por su cuello para ayudarle a cerrar las heridas. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera pensar cualquier cosa coherente, su boca fue tomada en el beso más erótico de su vida.

Louis solo se retiró cuando necesitó respirar, y sonrió a su compañero. Harry lo rodeó y cerró la ducha. Colocó las manos en su culo y salió con él en brazos.

Los secó lo mejor que pudo, sin dejarlo moverse. La cabeza de su amante descansaba en el hombro de Harry, sus extremidades envolvían su cuerpo, y el agotamiento se apoderó rápidamente de él después de sus dos orgasmos. Una vez que lo tuvo tan seco como podía, Harry lo llevó a la cama.

De alguna manera, consiguió meterse en la cama y arroparse sin tener que soltar a Louis ni una sola vez. Acurrucándose cerca de Harry, Louis sintió su cuerpo relajarse por primera vez en más de una semana.

—Duerme, amor —le dijo suavemente la voz de su compañero, y Louis lo hizo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry estaba cerrando su estudio una semana después cuando sonó el teléfono. Tratando de hacer malabares con su casco, chaqueta y llaves, consiguió sacar su móvil de los bolsillos del vaquero y respondió a la llamada.

—Hola mamá, estoy saliendo de trabajar. ¿Te llamo cuando llegue a casa? —preguntó Harry mientras salía hacia su moto.

La voz de su madre lo regañó desde el otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estás trabajando? Maldición, son cerca de las ocho. Deberías haber terminado hace horas.

Harry suspiró.

—Lo sé mamá, pero tuve un cambio en el último minuto. Y el cliente tardó más de lo habitual. Estoy hecho polvo. Ha sido un día infernal, todo lo que quiero es llegar a casa y besar a mi pareja.

—Hablando de compañeros, ¿cuándo lo conoceremos?

—Sé que quieres conocerlo, mamá. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo. Ha pasado por un infierno. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que ha pasado. La única persona que lo sabe es Brian. —Harry odiaba el hecho de que todavía no le hubiera dicho lo que le había pasado, pero sabía que necesitaba darle tiempo a su compañero y demostrarle que podía confiar en él.— ¿Qué te parece si hablo con los chicos y quedamos para mañana por la noche? ¿Te viene bien?

—Muy bien, cariño. Avísame. Ten cuidado y di a tus hermanos que los quiero.

—Lo haré mamá. Adiós. —Harry colgó el teléfono y lo metió en el bolsillo. Se enfundó su chaqueta antes de subir en su moto y ponerse el casco.

Colocando la moto vertical, le dio una patada a la pata que la sostenía.

El ruido sordo de las ondas de su Indian fueron directamente a sus bolas, y estaba medio duro incluso antes de haber salido al tráfico.

Montó tan rápido como pudo sin romper la ley, para llegar a casa, estaba ansioso por ver a su compañero. Desde la semana pasada, Louis salía de su caparazón un poco más cada día.

Ya no se estremecía cuando Harry o cualquiera de sus hermanos lo tocaban, y cada vez se aventuraba más en la cama. Parándose en el semáforo en rojo, Harry dejó vagar su mente a la noche anterior, cuando Louis y él estaban en la cama.

Louis cumplió su promesa de lamer cada uno de los tatuajes de Harry. Había sido una completa tortura estar allí y dejar que Louis lamiera lentamente su cuerpo.

Las manos de Harry empuñaron las sábanas un buen número de veces. Cuando Louis por fin se apiadó de él y tomó su polla en la garganta, no dio más de media docena de empujes en la garganta antes de disparar la carga en la caliente y húmeda boca de su compañero.

La bocina de un coche por detrás lo devolvió al presente. Gimió por el dolor entre sus muslos, tratando de empujar en sus pantalones, se dirigió a casa de nuevo.

Entrando en el camino, Harry paró su moto y la sujetó antes de entrar dentro a buscar a su compañero.

Podía oír el ruido de la televisión y voces en la sala de estar, pero Louis lo estaba esperando fuera de la cocina, con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando los labios perfectos. Louis debía sentir las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo por la señal de apareamiento que compartían.

Caminó hasta Louis, se inclinó y cubrió los suaves labios de su compañero con los suyos, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuerpo y levantándolo para profundizar el beso.

El brazo de Louis se envolvió alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos pasaron por su cabello hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Harry mordió con suavidad la juguetona lengua y sus manos se dirigieron al perfecto culo de Louis, ahuecándolo. Frenó el beso y se echó hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero.

—Dios, te he echado de menos hoy. Siento llegar tan tarde.

—También te he echado de menos. —Louis se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un suave beso en los labios—. Si me dejas bajar, prepararé algo para cenar. —El rubor que cubría a su compañero era sexy. Louis acarició el cuello de Harry y murmuró—: No quería comer sin ti.

El corazón de Harry saltó por su confesión.

—Entonces vamos, cariño. Vamos a comer algo. —Harry entró en la cocina con Louis en sus brazos. Lo puso de pie en la cocina de mala gana.

Sirvió un vaso de té helado para cada uno y se sentó ante la mesa viendo cómo Louis colocaba un plato de pastel de carne con puré de patatas en el microondas para recalentarlo.

El estómago de Harry retumbaba con el olor de los alimentos. Una vez que la comida estuvo caliente, Louis lo puso sobre la mesa y se pusieron a cenar juntos. Cuando Harry calmó su hambre, quiso abordar el tema de ir a cenar con sus padres.

—Mi madre llamó cuando salía de trabajar. —Harry pudo ver el inicio de tensión en los músculos de Louis cuando detuvo el tenedor antes de llegar a su boca.

Colocando el tenedor de nuevo en el plato, bajó la cabeza.

—Sé que tengo que conocerlos, y Brian dice que son geniales, pero... ¿Y si no les gusto? ¿Qué pasa si piensan que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo? Quiero decir, mírame, apenas puedo evitar saltar cuando alguien me toca. Estoy tratando de seguir adelante, pero...

—Oh, cariño. Ven aquí. —Harry deslizó su silla con la espalda cuando se acercó y tiró a su pequeño compañero a su regazo.

Louis se acurrucó contra su pecho tan pronto como se sentó. Harry pasó la mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Louis tratando de aliviar la tensión.

—Pequeño, te van a amar tanto como yo lo hago. Nada de lo que hagas puede cambiar eso. Ellos entienden que has pasado por una experiencia traumática, y no les importa. Te querrán más por el hecho de que estés decidido a continuar con tu vida.

Louis lo miró con una expresión atónita en su rostro.

—¿Me amas? —susurró la pregunta con su mente.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí mi amor. Te amo. Me enamoré de ti el día que te conocí, cuando huías de mí. —Harry se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente, tratando de transmitir la profundidad del amor que sentía por su pequeño compañero.

Rompiendo el beso, los chispeantes ojos azules de su compañero lo miraron con una profundidad de emoción en ellos increíble. Inclinó la cabeza y la enterró en su cuello. A Harry le encantaba cuando Louis se acurrucaba en él. Sentía que estaba intentando excavar bajo su piel.

—Te amo también.

Las palabras susurradas en voz baja llegaron a los oídos de Harry e hicieron saltar a su corazón.

Harry apretó los brazos alrededor de su compañero mientras trataba de calmar sus emociones.

—¿Quiere eso decir que estás dispuesto a conocer mañana a mis padres? —Harry sintió el pequeño guiño reacio contra su cuello. Y sonrió al darse cuenta de cuánto valor tenía su compañero al estar de acuerdo.

—Vamos bebé. Terminemos de cenar y vayamos con los chicos a ver un poco de televisión antes de ir a dormir.

—¿Nos podemos saltar la televisión e ir directamente a la cama? Creo que me gustaría que me hicieras el amor. No puedo prometer no asustarme a mitad de ello, pero realmente me gustaría intentarlo. Quiero hacer el amor con mi compañero.

El aliento de Harry quedó atrapado en su garganta por las palabras que escuchó en su mente. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Louis y lo movió hasta que lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro cariño? No me importa esperar hasta que estés listo.

Louis no respondió de inmediato. Harry contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta de su compañero. Quería estar enterrado en su pequeño hombre desde el primer momento que puso los ojos en él. Sin embargo, entendía totalmente la necesidad de tener paciencia y tomar las cosas con calma.

—Estoy seguro. —Esas dos palabras tuvieron a Harry dando grandes zancadas para salir de la cocina con Louis en sus brazos. La risa de Louis resonó cuando Harry atravesó la casa.

—¿Qué pasa con lo de cenar primero? Todavía tengo hambre.

—Podemos comer más tarde. Esto es más importante.

—De acuerdo.

Al pasar por la sala en dirección a las escaleras, Harry gritó por encima del hombro.

—Que alguien llame a papá y mamá y los invite a cenar mañana. Espero que podáis estar todos aquí. —Se detuvo un momento antes de añadir—. Deberíais llamar también a Jake, y ver si puede unirse a nosotros.

No esperó para saber si lo habían oído. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y casi echó a correr cuando llegó al piso de arriba.

—¿Quién es Jake? —preguntó Louis amortiguadamente en su oído.

—Mi Beta y mejor amigo. Pienso que ya es hora de que te conozca. Y con él aquí, puede tomarte el juramento para entrar en la manada.

—Oh, está bien. —Fue la respuesta suave y entrecortada.

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Harry colocó a Louis suavemente en sus pies y cerró la puerta tras ellos, se inclinó hacia abajo y besó a su compañero, tratando de tranquilizarlo, de trasmitirle que todo estaba bien.

—Nos tomaremos las cosas bien y despacio. —El vacilante cabeceo que recibió en respuesta parecía todo lo que Louis era capaz de hacer en ese momento.

Harry puso las manos sobre las caderas de Louis y comenzó a echarlo hacia atrás, hacia la cama que habían compartido todas las noches desde que Louis había llegado. Una vez que las piernas de Louis golpearon al lado de la cama, Harry lo sentó en ella y alcanzó el borde de su camiseta. Louis levantó los brazos y Harry se la quitó y la arrojó hacia la cesta de la ropa.

Harry se arrodilló en el suelo delante de su compañero, pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Louis, ajustando su polla en sus vaqueros.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, tomó su pequeño pezón marrón claro en su boca y chupó. Louis gimió y empezó a jadear cuando Harry aumentó la succión y mordió el pezón en su boca.

Después de calmar con la lengua su piel maltratada, Harry se alejó y se trasladó al otro. Tomando el pezón derecho en su boca, levantó la vista para ver la expresión de necesidad en la cara de su compañero. Harry recorrió el cuerpo de Louis con sus labios, sus dientes y lengua. Alcanzó los pantalones, bajó lentamente la cremallera y desabrochó el botón.

Después de soltar el pezón de su boca, Harry empujó ligeramente a su compañero por la espalda hasta que estuvo tendido en la cama.

Se inclinó, agarró la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis y los retiró de su cuerpo. Cuando retiró el pantalón, Harry evito gemir, su compañero iba de comando. Enarcando una ceja, Harry levantó la vista para ver a un enrojecido Louis mirándolo.

—Sorpresa.

—¿Cómo se supone que pueda hacer algo más si siempre voy a estar imaginando si estarás alrededor de comando? —La polla de Harry latía constantemente detrás de su pantalón.

Louis sonrió ante el dilema de Harry.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, estoy seguro de que lo averiguarás.

Después de quitarle los vaqueros completamente, Louis se deslizó al centro de la cama para ver cómo se desnudaba Harry. Suspiró casi con alivio cuando su polla fue liberada de la prisión de la tela. Ya expulsaba líquido, se agachó y tomó el líquido pre-seminal de la cabeza de su pene antes de bombear su polla un par de veces.

Sin apartar la mirada del hombre que estaba en la cama, pudo ver el efecto que tuvo, la respiración de Louis se aceleró y movió su polla. El pequeño gemido que escapó de los labios de Louis causó que la polla se Harry saltara en su mano.

Acercándose a la mesilla de noche, Harry sacó el cajón y rebuscó hasta dar con la botella de lubricante. La puso en la cama junto a Louis, subió y se puso sobre su cuerpo. La sensación de sus pollas desnudas frotándose una contra la otra era el cielo. Harry se agachó y tomó la boca de Louis en un exigente beso, mientras bajaba su pelvis contra él. Harry bajó al cuerpo de su amante, lamiendo y pellizcando toda la piel expuesta.

—Te voy a amar tan completamente que nunca olvidarás esta noche, cariño.

La respuesta entrecortada de Louis se filtró a través de su mente.

—Oh, Dios, sí... por favor.

A Harry le encantó el efecto que tuvo en su compañero, finalmente llegó a su premio. Decidió atormentar a su amante un poco más y pasó por alto la dura polla que tenía en frente. Arrastró la lengua desde la base de las bolas hasta la cabeza, el sabor de su compañero era tentador. Absorbió una pelota y la rodó completamente en su boca antes de alejarse de nuevo.

Las manos de Louis empuñaban las sábanas y bombeaba sus caderas, tratando de llevar su polla a la boca de Harry. Agarró las caderas de Louis, y aplicó un poco de presión para frenar sus movimientos antes de acabar con la frustración de su compañero y tragar su polla.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! —Era la letanía que cruzaba su mente cuando Harry aumentó su aspiración y se puso a jugar con su lengua.

A Harry le encantaba el sonido de los ruidos entrecortados procedentes de su compañero. Retiró una mano de la cadera de Louis, llevó sus dedos a la boca y los chupó sin sacar la polla de ella.

Los retiró húmedos y los arrastró por las bolas hasta llegar al orificio tembloroso de su compañero. Louis se tensó de repente, pero Harry solo dejó su dedo descansando allí.

—Shhh... Relájate, cariño. Recuerda que soy yo, y nunca te haría daño por nada del mundo.

Harry continuó asaltando la polla de Louis, retirándose hasta dejar en la boca solo la cabeza, rodó su lengua a través de la raja de la cabeza de la polla, retirando tanto líquido como pudo. Una vez que el cuerpo de Louis estuvo lo suficientemente relajado, Harry comenzó a ejercer presión suavemente en el músculo. Mientras insertaba la primera falange de un dedo, el culo de Louis se cerró sobre él.

—Respira cariño.

Un soplo de aire salió del cuerpo de Louis, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara. Empujando completamente el dedo en el cuerpo de Louis, Harry lo dejó allí unos minutos antes de salir y entrar poco a poco. Louis trató de empujar su polla en la garganta de Harry cuando comenzó a aumentar la velocidad del dedo en su culo.

Deteniendo sus movimientos, Harry se alejó de la sabrosa polla y tomó el lubricante que estaba al lado de Louis. Agarró la botella y exprimió una pequeña cantidad en sus dedos antes de tirar el tubo y tragar de nuevo a Louis.

Insertó un segundo dedo en el culo de Louis con facilidad. Harry encontró rápidamente lo que estaba buscando y frotó el dedo contra su punto dulce.

Parecía que Louis no podía más cuando se hinchó su polla. Louis gritó por encima de él cuando expulsó corrientes calientes de esperma por la garganta de Harry. Siguió chupando la polla hasta estar seguro de que no quedaba nada, se arrodilló y miró a los ojos que tenía en frente.

Con los dedos todavía enterrados profundamente en su culo, pasando la mirada por su polla que se endurecía de nuevo, la expresión de felicidad en su rostro se combinó para enviar a Harry cerca del borde. Envolvió los dedos en la base de su pene y apretó con fuerza para evitar su inminente orgasmo.

Inclinándose, tomó los labios de Louis en un castigador beso metiendo la lengua en la boca a la vez que metía otro dedo en su agujero. Harry había descubierto a principios de la semana que Louis disfrutaba del sabor de su propio semen, especialmente de la boca de Harry.

Moviendo los dedos dentro y fuera, estiró lo suficientemente a Louis como para ser capaz de tomar el espesor de Harry.

Separándose del beso, Harry miró la expresión de aturdimiento en el rostro de su amante.

—¿Estás listo, amor?

—Oh, sí. Quiero tanto esa polla en mi culo.

Sonriendo por el hecho de que Louis estaba esperando eso, Harry solo tenía una pregunta más para su pequeño hombre.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, cariño?

—Ummm, como estás. No creo estar listo para que me tomes desde atrás todavía. —Harry sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero, le gustaba la idea de ser capaz de ver el placer en el rostro de Louis cuando lo tomara por primera vez.

Echándose hacia atrás, Harry retiró los dedos y alcanzó de nuevo el lubricante. Recubrió su polla generosamente, se deslizó hacia adelante y levantó las piernas de Louis de la cama para envolver sus caderas.

—Mantén tus ojos en los míos, mi amor, y recuerda que te amo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Louis asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Harry, que alineó su polla y presionó suavemente hacia adelante.

Louis jadeó debajo de él cuando la cabeza de la polla de Harry se deslizó más allá del anillo de músculos. Esperó a que Louis se relajara alrededor de la invasión.

—Te quiero, cariño.

—Yo también te quiero... Dios, muévete... me estás matando.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Tus deseos son órdenes. —Deslizándose hacia adelante, Harry se enterró hasta las bolas en el apretado calor de Louis.

—¡Ahgh! —gritó Louis.

Harry le dio a Louis un momento para acostumbrarse a su polla antes de retroceder casi hasta el final y empujar de nuevo otra vez. Puso en marcha un ritmo constante, se inclinó hacia adelante y metió la lengua en la boca de Louis con el mismo ritmo que marcaba su pene en su culo.

Louis acercó su mano entre ambos cuerpos y comenzó a tirar de su polla nuevamente dura. Momentos más tarde, estaba gruñendo en la boca de Harry cuando el calor húmedo se propagó entre ellos y el culo de Louis sujetó su pene.

Retirando sus labios, Harry se apoderó de las caderas de Louis y comenzó a golpear en él. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su orgasmo disparando desde la espalda a los testículos.

Media docena de golpes después, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Louis mientras su polla se vaciaba profundamente en el culo de su pareja. El nudo se extendió desde el final de la polla y se unió a la próstata de Louis, quien gritó otra vez cayendo en un nuevo orgasmo, con semen saliendo de su polla.

Harry se desplomó sobre Louis con cuidado de no aplastar a su compañero cuando todavía estaban unidos, y lo besó ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Nunca he estado mejor. Ha sido increíble.

Los espasmos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Louis haciéndose eco en su compañero, y Harry oyó los más increíbles sonidos que jamás había escuchado.

Una vez que el nudo se liberó de su acoplamiento, Harry retiró lentamente su polla blanda y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse y llevar un paño para limpiar a Louis.

Después de haberse limpiado, Harry se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, solo para encontrar a Louis en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado, el semen salía lentamente de su bien jodido culo. Harry disfrutó de la vista antes de limpiar a su compañero.

Subiendo a la cama, Harry los cubrió a ambos con las mantas después de tirar a Louis contra su pecho. Louis se enroscó en él, quedándose dormido y los ligeros ronquidos que salían de sus labios eran adorables. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un beso de buenas noches a su compañero, antes de cerrar sus ojos y adentrarse en un sueño de satisfacción.


	9. Capítulo 8

Louis se sentó en la cama. Respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor.

No había soñado con aquella noche desde hacía una semana, pero hoy no había sido tan afortunado. Una mano en el hombro casi le hizo saltar de la cama mientras dejaba salir el sonido más impropio que se había oído en un hombre.

—Está bien cariño. Solo soy yo. ¿Por qué no te acuestas?

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de sacar las imágenes de su mente. No quería seguir reviviendo esa noche horrible en sus sueños. Quería ser capaz de llevar una vida normal, sin pesadillas.

La cama se movió tras él antes de que unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieran y lo arrastraran contra el duro pecho de Harry.

—Está bien cariño. Ya te tengo. —Louis se sentó dejando que el amor de su compañero lo calmara de nuevo. —¿Quieres hablar de ello? Puede ser útil.

—En realidad no. Pero supongo que debería. —Louis se sentó allí en silencio, mientras pensaba en todo.

¿Quería decírselo a Harry? ¿Le seguiría amando después de contárselo? Louis no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir si no lo hacía, como habían hecho sus padres.

Pero Harry tenía derecho a saberlo. Ellos eran compañeros y se suponía que los compañeros no guardaban secretos uno al otro. Si Harry decidía después de eso que no lo quería, solo tenía que irse de nuevo.

Tomando una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios, Louis comenzó su historia.

Harry apretó los brazos alrededor de él cuando Louis le dijo que había ido a bailar a una discoteca. Le dijo cómo Hank no dejaba de mirarlo, cómo había decidido irse a casa, pero tuvo que ir al baño primero, donde sintió el pinchazo de la aguja que se clavó en su brazo y la sensación de total desesperanza por no poder controlar su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras trataba de explicar a Harry que estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos pero que no salía ningún sonido de su boca.

Cómo no podía sentir a su lobo, como si se hubiera escondido de él. Pudo sentir los músculos de Harry tensándose cuando le habló de las horas que había pasado en manos de Hank, siendo violado y golpeado en varias ocasiones, y cómo después fue abandonado solo cuando comenzó a conseguir movimiento en su cuerpo.

Harry escuchó cuando le dijo que sus padres habían oído hablar de que él salía de un club gay, y cómo ni siquiera se preocuparon por lo que le había sucedido.

Louis sintió las lágrimas cuando llegó al final de su historia. Sus ojos picaban por todas las lágrimas que había derramado, y tenía la garganta irritada. Las manos de Harry seguían avanzando sobre su cuerpo, anclándolo a la tierra.

Louis se puso tenso y comenzó a preocuparse, porque Harry, que había permanecido tranquilo durante toda la historia, todavía no le había dicho nada.

La profunda voz retumbante de su compañero rompió finalmente el silencio.

—Cariño, lo siento mucho. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por algo tan horrible. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que fue para ti. No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo prometerte que siempre voy a protegerte en el futuro.

Louis finalmente comenzó a relajarse cuando las palabras de Harry se filtraron en él.

Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de su compañero y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo. Le susurró en voz baja una pregunta de la que necesitaba desesperadamente saber la respuesta.

—¿Eso significa que todavía me quieres?

Harry apretó los brazos mientras la respuesta llegaba a su mente.

—Oh, cariño. Nada de lo que hagas alguna vez conseguirá que deje de quererte. Has pasado por algo que nadie debería tener que soportar nunca. Y no puedo decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de que hayas confiado en mí y mi familia.

Louis besó ligeramente un lado del cuello de Harry.

—Haces que sea fácil que confíe en ti y te ame.

—Gracias cariño. ¿Nos damos un buen baño caliente para relajarnos y poder dormir un poco más para descansar?

A Louis le gustó la idea y asintió con la cabeza. Harry apretó los brazos a su alrededor y se levantó llevándolo consigo al cuarto de baño.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera con su compañero en brazos y comenzó a llenarla. A Louis le encantaba la sensación de los músculos de Harry, por lo que pasó las manos sobre su espalda. Inclinado hacia adelante, besó suavemente el tatuaje con su nombre sobre el corazón.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta mi nombre tatuado en tu piel?

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez una o dos veces, pero lo puedes seguir diciendo. Me alegra que te guste.

Una vez que el baño estaba lo suficientemente lleno, Harry se puso en pie y se metió con Louis en la bañera.

Louis se apoyó en el fuerte pecho de Harry y dejó que su compañero y el agua caliente hicieran su trabajo y aliviaran la tensión de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, con Harry pasando sus manos sobre él, siempre habría una parte de su cuerpo tensa. Si no se equivocaba, Harry se encontraba de manera similar.

Meneando sus caderas, Louis sonrió cuando Harry inhaló aire en el momento en que las pollas se rozaron. Louis se echó hacia atrás para colocarse a horcajadas en la ingle de su compañero, a continuación se inclinó hacia adelante para poder besar a su pareja.

Mantuvo el beso suave y gentil, para que Louis explorara su boca. Louis gimió, retirándose del beso más dulce de su vida cuando unas uñas rasparon su tetilla izquierda. Louis arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos cuando los fuertes dedos de Harry apretaron su pezón derecho. Una lengua cálida y húmeda calmó el dolor.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en perforarte tus pezones, cariño? —le dijo Harry con el pensamiento mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiéndolos.

—Ahh, mierda —gimió Louis—. Hasta ahora no. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Harry se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

—Creo que estarías caliente con unas barras de plata atravesándolos —dijo Harry mientras continuaba encendiendo ambos pezones.

—Mierda. No puedo pensar cuando haces eso. Si decido perforarlos, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga. —Louis se sorprendió por la profundidad del gruñido posesivo que salió de Harry con su respuesta.

Harry movió las manos a las mejillas del culo de Louis y lo levantó.

—Es hora de volver a la cama, cariño. —Harry agarró un par de toallas y envolvió a Louis lo mejor que pudo para ir con él de nuevo al dormitorio.

Louis no quería que Harry lo soltara. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Harry le dio una palmada seca antes de bajarlo a la cama.

—Deja que te seque mi amor, entonces estarás en mis brazos otra vez en menos de treinta segundos.

Louis bajó la cabeza y dejó que Harry lo secase. Odiaba sentirse tan pegajoso y necesitado, pero simplemente no podía ayudar en ese momento.

Harry metió en la cama a Louis, lo sujetó entre sus brazos y levantó su barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está bien que quieras que te lleve en brazos, cariño. Has pasado una mala noche. Cada vez que quieras estar en mis brazos, solo házmelo saber, de día o de noche. Nunca te dejaré. —Harry le dio un beso antes de tomar las mantas y cubrirse—. Son las cuatro de la mañana, cariño. ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco más y mañana vienes conmigo a la tienda para ver los piercings?

Los ojos de Louis ya estaban cerrados antes de que Harry terminara de hablar. El calor de la cama, junto con los latidos de corazón de Harry en su mejilla, lo arrullaron de nuevo.

(...)

Louis estaba en la cocina ayudando a Brian a dar los toques finales a las ensaladas para la cena con los padres de Harry, cuando una mano salió de la nada y movió su pezón.

Louis saltó y tomó aire a través de sus dientes cuando el placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su polla latió. Podía oír reír a Harry detrás de él. Louis se dio la vuelta y lo golpeó en el pecho.

—No es justo. No puedo presentarme ante tus padres con una erección. Ahora vete, haz algo útil y ayuda a tus hermanos con la parrilla.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó antes de salir al exterior. Louis se dio la vuelta para mirar a Brian que le miraba con una interrogación en su rostro.

Louis sonrió y se levantó el dobladillo de su camisa para que Brian pudiera ver su pecho.

La expresión de sorpresa que adornaba la cara de Brian le dijo a Louis que había conseguido aturdir a su mejor amigo.

—¡Colega! ¿Cuándo te lo has hecho? ¿Te dolió? ¿Se siente bien?

Louis se rió cuando las preguntas comenzaron a caer fuera de la boca de Brian.

—Harry me llevó a su trabajo a principios de esta semana y me lo hizo. Me preguntó si alguna vez lo había pensado y le dije que sí, siempre y cuando fuera él quien me lo hiciera. Me dolió como una perra al principio. Me alegro de que sanemos rápido, o probablemente todavía me dolería un montón. Y sí, se siente fantástico, sobre todo cuando Harry juega con ellos o los succiona.

El sonido de un carraspeo detrás de él detuvo su conversación con Brian. Louis se bajó rápidamente la camisa y se volvió. Había estado tan absorto hablando con Brian que no se dieron cuenta que alguien se había unido a ellos en la cocina.

Harry estaba con dos personas más mayores que solo podían ser sus padres. Louis podía sentir su cara ponerse roja al pensar en lo que le podían haber oído decir.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Brian se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras se dirigía a los padres de Harry y los abrazaba saludándolos antes de dirigirse fuera, sin duda para contarle la historia a Marcus.

—Cariño, quiero que conozcas a mis padres, Joe y Maryanne Holland. Mamá, papá este pequeño volcán es mi compañero, Louis Matthews. —En voz baja, Harry añadió—: Y entonces, ¿cómo me iba a divertir?

«Oh, su compañero iba a morir. Sí, una lenta, agradable y tortuosa muerte».

—Tú solo espera. Me ocuparé de ti más tarde. —Le dijo mentalmente.

—Estoy deseando que llegue —le contestó Harry.

Louis se volvió a los que se suponía eran ahora sus suegros.

—Umm, es un placer conocerlos. —Su rostro todavía estaba ardiendo, se adelantó y extendió su mano temblando.

Maryanne, riendo, miró su mano antes de caminar alrededor y envolverle en sus brazos. Louis notó que eran más o menos de la misma altura y él la abrazó como respuesta.

—Eres de la familia ahora, igual que Brian. Es precioso conocerte. —Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos. Louis pensó que el brillo en ellos era perverso—. También es bueno saber que mi hijo cuida tan bien de ti.

—Oh, Dios. —Louis quería morir.

—Maryanne —dijo Joe Holland—, no avergüences al chico. Es un placer conocerte también, hijo. Espero que Harry y tu seáis muy felices juntos.

Louis asintió con la cabeza cuando Harry se acercó y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Fue vagamente consciente de que la puerta principal se abrió y cerró de nuevo, pero solo quería esconderse detrás de Harry por un tiempo.

—Qué vergüenza —murmuró Louis.

Harry se volvió a reír.

—Está bien, cariño. Mis padres son geniales. Además, creo que es caliente que te guste tanto cuando juego con tus piercings. —Harry terminó su frase tirando de una de las perforaciones.

Louis dio un paso atrás dándose la vuelta rápidamente, pero no pudo detener el gemido que se le escapó.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación. Me niego a ir por ahí luciendo una erección. Ya me he puesto en vergüenza lo suficiente, muchas gracias.

—Está bien, cariño. —Harry se inclinó para besarlo rápidamente antes de agarrar su mano y arrastrarlo fuera.

Diez minutos más tarde, sonó el timbre. Simon se levantó a abrir la puerta mientras todo el mundo seguía conversando. Fue cuestión de suerte que Louis viera cómo Rick miró al recién llegado cuando entró por la puerta para unirse a ellos.

Rick se puso rígido y extendió sus fosas nasales. Una expresión que Louis reconoció como una mezcla de profunda nostalgia y dolor, brilló rápidamente en el rostro de Rick antes de conseguir controlar sus emociones.

Louis se volvió a mirar al recién llegado, que supuso era Jake, y se dio cuenta que tenía la misma tensión en los músculos de su cuello.

Harry le presentó a su amigo y segundo al mando, y todos se pusieron a hablar alrededor de la mesa mientras esperaban que la comida terminara de hacerse.

La cena fue deliciosa. Teniendo en cuenta que todos los comensales eran hombres lobo, la carne estaba, por supuesto, casi cruda, la mejor carne sangrienta, en opinión de Louis.

No podía soportar la carne demasiado hecha, en su opinión no había nada peor. Pero Marcus había hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

La mirada de Louis estuvo yendo y viniendo de Rick a Jake durante la cena. Se dio cuenta que ambos estaban sentados en extremos opuestos de la mesa.

Jake no miró a Rick excepto cuando tenía que hacerlo. Rick en cambio, apenas retiraba los ojos de Jake.

Louis se preguntó si habría algo pasado entre ellos dos.

—¿Harry? —preguntó mediante su enlace.

—¿Sí cariño?

—Umm, ¿hay algo entre Rick y Jake?

Harry lo miró levantando una ceja por su pregunta.

—Que yo sepa, no. ¿Por qué?

—Probablemente no sea nada. Solo pensé que estaban tensos uno con el otro.

Harry se volvió a mirar primero a su amigo y después a su hermano.

—Hmm. Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Me pregunto por qué.

—Estoy seguro que lo sabremos cuando estén listos. —Al menos lo esperaba.

Tenía la sensación de saber cuál era el problema, pero no estaba dispuesto a decir sus sospechas. Si Rick quería hablar, Louis estaría más que feliz de escucharlo, pero por ahora tenía más que suficiente con sus propios problemas.

Después de la cena, se retiraron a la sala para que todo el mundo estuviera cómodo. Harry no podía realizar el juramento de ceremonia de entrega de Louis para unirse a la manada, ya que su papel estaba junto a Louis como su compañero, de modo que le cedió la palabra a Jake.

Este se puso en el centro de la habitación, y Louis y Harry lo hicieron frente a él.

Louis se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza, ofreciendo su cuello como muestra de sumisión. La profunda voz de Jake rompió el silencio.

—Louis, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu pareja? ¿Quieres unirte a su manada y poner tu confianza y lealtad en ellos, siempre creyendo que saben lo que es mejor para su pueblo? ¿Declaras ser libre de cualquier otro vínculo de enlazamiento?

Louis levantó la vista mirando a los ojos de Harry mientras respondía.

—Sí. —Fue la única palabra que pudo decir.

La cara de Harry se iluminó cuando Louis sintió el vínculo de la manada.

Cuando Louis retiró sus ojos de Harry, miró hacia Jake que también asentía y sonreía.

—Bienvenido a la manada, hombre. Espero que seáis muy felices juntos.

Harry agarró su mano y lo levantó a sus pies antes de besarlo poniendo en ello toda su vida, retirándose cuando se hizo imperativo respirar.

Louis fue felicitado por todos los miembros de la familia por entrar en la manada. Después de que Rick lo abrazara, Louis vio que se retiraba sigilosamente de la habitación, mirando hacia atrás solamente una vez, cuando Jake estrechaba la mano de Harry.

Antes de que Louis se diera cuenta, la noche había llegado a su final y estaba abrazando a Maryanne despidiéndose de ella en la puerta.

—Ahora, asegúrate de que mi hijo cuide bien de ti, ¿me oyes?

Louis sonrió y dio un paso atrás en el abrazo.

—Sí, Madam. Me aseguraré de que lo haga.

Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras los estrechaba contra su costado.

Estrechó la mano de Joe y los padres de Harry se fueron.

Regresando a la sala, Simon y Jake estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la falta de realismo en algunas de las películas modernas.

Louis se dio cuenta de que Rick no había reaparecido desde que se había ido hacía una hora.

Harry se sentó en uno de los sofás grandes reclinables y puso a Louis en su regazo. Louis sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando dejó escapar un pequeño chillido de sorpresa al aterrizar en el regazo de Harry.

—¿Tienes idea de lo increíblemente sexy que estás cuando te pones colorado?

Louis pudo sentir su cara ponerse más colorada con las palabras de Harry, y trató de enterrarla en su cuello.

—No, no te ocultes mi amor.

Louis oyó a Harry gruñir a la vez que tocaba uno de sus pezones y se lo sacudía, se quejó al ponerse tan duro como una roca en cuestión de segundos.

Louis cambió de posición y se puso a horcajadas. Sus pollas se alinearon y ambos gruñeron. Louis amaba los ruidos que Harry hacía, podía sentir su polla comenzar a gotear.

Las grandes manos de Harry aterrizaron en su culo, y amasó la carne a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. Louis gimió, se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a marcar a Harry en su cuello. Harry se quedó quieto sin soltar a Louis, que sonrió y volvió a morder el cuello de Harry, pensando que si no era cuidadoso se olvidaría de caminar pronto, ya que siempre lo llevaba donde quiera que fuera.

—Lo siento chicos, pero parece que tengo que cuidar de algunas cosas con mi pequeño.

Louis bajó su cabeza y miró de nuevo a los hombres de los sofás. Sonrió antes de menear las cejas, lo que hizo que ambos hombres se echaran a reír. Harry le dio en el culo.

—Jake, gracias por venir, hombre. Si alguna vez puedo hacer algo para ayudarte cuando encuentres a tu pareja, házmelo saber.

Louis vio irse la risa de su rostro.

—No te preocupes hombre. Que os divirtáis.

Las palabras estaban allí, Louis lo notó, pero la emoción detrás de ellas estaba mal. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Harry se volvió y caminó fuera de la sala.

Cuando puso sus pies dentro de su habitación, Harry dio un paso atrás y levantó una ceja.

—Ahora, ¿creo que dijiste algo que me ibas a hacer alguna cosa más tarde?

Louis sonrió mientras sacaba su camisa sobre su cabeza y caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Louis pasó las manos sobre su abdomen apretado, pasando sus dedos tirando de una de sus nuevas perforaciones. Un gemido salió de su garganta mientras copiaba esta acción con la otra mano.

Harry saltó y lo derribó hasta clavarle en la cama bajo su fuerte musculatura. Cuando Harry comenzó a rasgar sus vaqueros, Louis se rió entre dientes y decidió que lo estaba haciendo bien, y ésta era la única manera de lidiar con su compañero, darle exactamente lo que quería.

¿Quién era él para quejarse realmente? Sin duda era una situación de ganar o ganar.


	10. Capítulo 9

El lunes siguiente, Louis se encontraba en casa solo mientras todos los demás estaban en el trabajo.

Louis amaba trabajar desde casa y no tener que vestirse e ir a la oficina día tras día. A menudo estaba sentado en su computadora, jugando con los sitios web que había diseñado llevando solo un par de pantalones.

Hoy también se había puesto una de las camisas de Harry. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Harry verlo con cualquiera de sus ropas. Louis no iba a discutir, de esta manera, podía oler a Harry durante todo el día a pesar de que no estuviera presente.

Louis había informado a sus clientes antes de irse que se tomaría dos semanas de descanso, pero que si tenían cualquier problema urgente, todos tenían su número.

Sus dedos estaban deseando volver a trabajar y diseñar, exprimirse el jugo. Realmente amaba su trabajo, y no podía imaginarse haciendo otra cosa. Una de las mejores cosas era que podía hacer su trabajo desde cualquier lugar, siempre que tuviera una conexión a internet de alta velocidad, por lo que su traslado a Leyburn no afectaría a su trabajo.

Louis sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía y los clientes seguirían contratándolo, siempre y cuando continuara cumpliendo.

Louis estaba abriendo poco a poco sus e-mails cuando sonó el timbre.

Guardando la respuesta para no perder ninguna información, se levantó y fue a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera volverse la puerta fue empujada contra la pared. Louis se golpeó la espalda y la cabeza contra el suelo con un golpe rotundo.

Antes de que Louis pudiera incluso abrir los ojos para descubrir qué coño estaba pasando, sintió un agudo pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo antes de que el calor empezara a irradiar hacia abajo y desde sus dedos hasta su espalda, atravesando su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de golpe por la sensación familiar, y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando vio a Hank sobre él con un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Sus labios se curvaron en lo que sólo podía ser descrito como un gruñido.

—Hola, nene. ¿Me has echado de menos? Te dije que nos encontraríamos cuando estuviera listo para más.

Hank se agachó sobre él. Llegó detrás de él y cerró la puerta, asegurándose de dejarla bien cerrada para que no los molestaran.

Louis se estremeció ante la idea y trató de ir hacia atrás para escapar de ese loco, pero su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar.

Mierda. Cualquiera que fuera el infierno de droga trabajaba rápido. Hizo lo único que podía pensar y gritó en la cabeza a su compañero.

—¡Harry!

Harry estaba limpiando su puesto de trabajo después de que los clientes se hubieran ido.

Sus tintas estaban guardadas con precisión y las herramientas limpias y desinfectadas con alcohol.

Harry estaba a punto de ver a su próximo cliente cuando su cabeza fue golpeada con tal sensación de miedo y desesperanza que casi lo tiró de rodillas.

Se aferró al marco de la puerta para no caerse, Harry fue golpeado de nuevo, esta vez con una imagen de un gran hombre rubio, su cara contorsionada por una mueca. Estaba inclinado hacia Louis con lo que parecía ser una jeringa vacía en su mano.

Harry casi gritó cuando la voz de su compañero gritó su nombre en su mente. No podía pensar, sacó las llaves y el teléfono mientras corría por la sala de espera, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando Suzie le gritó.

Empujó la puerta y marcó a Marcus mientras corría hacia su moto. Estaba justo montando cuando Marcus contestó a su llamada.

—Ve a casa ahora. Louis está en problemas.

—Estoy en camino.

Harry puso fin a su llamada y empujó su teléfono en el bolsillo. Arrancó la moto y se dirigió a casa lo más rápido que pudo.

—Espera, bebé. Estamos llegando. —Harry no sabía si Louis le podía oír.

Trató de buscar la conexión que tenía con su compañero, pero apenas podía sentirlo.

Harry apretó los dientes y aceleró aún más. La necesidad de llegar con su compañero era tan fuerte y su lobo estaba tan cerca de la superficie, que Harry no sabía si podría detener el cambio. 

Así las cosas, podía ver el cabello brotando de sus brazos y las uñas alargándose. Si le hacía algo a Louis, lo mataría.

Harry pudo ver el coche de policía tras él cuando llegaron al camino de entrada.

Al llegar fuera de la casa, Harry saltó de su moto y salió corriendo.

Oyó el ruido de ésta al caer al suelo y el sonido sordo del motor al ralentí detrás de él, pero no le importó.

Todo lo que le importaba era llegar a su compañero.

Harry podía oír a Marcus corriendo tras él, cuando llegó a la puerta principal.

Consciente de la puerta cerrada no perdió tiempo en coger sus llaves, en su lugar dio un paso atrás y pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La madera se rompió y la puerta se abrió.

Harry entró en la casa, seguido de cerca por Marcus, que había sacado su arma. Olió a su compañero y se dirigió a la cocina.

La escena que tenía en frente casi le rompió el corazón, sintió la ira recorrer sus venas. Louis estaba desnudo e inclinado sobre la mesa. Estaba vencido. El hombre que estaba de pie detrás de él tenía su polla en la mano y estaba parado ante la entrada de Louis, a punto de violar a su pequeño.

Como no quería que hiriera a su compañero de nuevo, Harry ni pensó. Se lanzó al aire y lo tiró al suelo. Harry lo golpeó con fuerza mientras dejaba caer sus puños en el cuerpo del desconocido.

Harry no tenía ni idea de cuántas veces lo golpeó. No fue hasta que Marcus lo envolvió por detrás con sus brazos, que logró filtrar algo a través de su ira.

—Harry, tienes que parar. Déjame con él. Louis te necesita. —El pensamiento de su amante saltó sobre el hombre inconsciente que tenía debajo, y corrió a encontrar a su pareja.

Marcus debía haber movido a Louis, porque no estaba sobre la mesa, ni en ningún lugar de la cocina. Yendo a la sala de estar, encontró a su compañero envuelto en una manta tendido en uno de los sofás. Tendría que agradecérselo a Marcus más tarde, pensó mientras se dirigía a su compañero.

Harry pudo ver un hematoma de color púrpura oscuro a la derecha, donde había sido golpeado, el labio hinchado y partido, y la sangre corría por su mejilla.

También podía ver las huellas de dos lágrimas que caían en silencio filtrándose por el cuerpo abrumado de su compañero.

—Shh, cariño, estás a salvo ahora. Nunca le dejaré hacerte daño de nuevo. —Louis solo lo miraba, su cuerpo apenas se movía. Harry le pasó la mano suavemente por el cabello y le acarició la mejilla, cuidando de no causarle más dolor—. ¿Qué tal un baño, bebé? Vamos a dejarte limpio y cómodo, y entonces creo que podrás tomar una siesta.

Harry deseaba como Cristo que Louis estuviera enlazado con él. Nunca se había sentido tan aislado de él. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que estaba bloqueando el cuerpo de su compañero y no ser capaz de comunicarse con él del todo. Por lo que Louis le había dicho, podría estar así durante varias horas.

—Intenta relajarte, cariño. Recuerda que te amo.

Harry lo besó suavemente cuando lo levantó en brazos y comenzó a llevarlo a su habitación.

Dos policías entraron por la puerta principal cuando Harry llegó al pasillo. Los reconoció como de la manada y les hizo un gesto. Les informó que Marcus estaba en la cocina y continuó subiendo hacia arriba.

Harry colocó suavemente su precioso paquete sobre la cama y lo besó ligeramente otra vez.

—Voy rápido a llenar la bañera y ahora vengo. —Harry fue al baño y llenó la bañera de agua caliente. Después de asegurarse de tener todo a mano, fue a recoger a su compañero.

Harry se despojó de su ropa, entonces abrió la manta y la retiró de Louis. Se le rompió el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de los hematomas que tenía por todo el torso.

—Siento si esto te duele, cariño. Voy a tratar de ser lo más suave que pueda. —Harry se inclinó y lo recogió para llevarlo al cuarto de baño.

Colocó a su compañero suavemente en el agua tibia, y mantuvo una mano en su cabeza para evitar que se hundiera. Harry sabía que Louis no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, y no quería causarle daños adicionales.

Después de lavar el cuerpo de Louis, prestando especial atención en las partes magulladas, lo levantó de la bañera y lo envolvió en la toalla.

Una vez que Louis estuvo tan seco como Harry pudo conseguir, se dirigió con él al dormitorio. Harry se inclinó y retiró las sábanas antes de subirse con Louis en sus brazos. Tiró de la manta y colocó a Louis hasta que le puso la cabeza en su pecho, sujetándolo con un brazo por su cintura. Le frotó suavemente la espalda, besando su rostro.

Le tomó algún tiempo, pero finalmente la respiración de Louis se igualó a la suya, y Harry solo podía esperar que fuera capaz de descansar mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de las drogas que le habían inyectado otra vez. La idea de que su brillante pequeño se viera forzado a soportarlo otra vez, le hizo llenarse de ira de nuevo. Unos ligeros golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención.

—Está golpeado y maltratado. Pero aparte de eso, no sé, porque no puede hablar. Apenas puedo sentir nuestro enlace. —Harry consiguió pasar esto a través del nudo que tenía alojado en la garganta al pensar en lo que su compañero había pasado.

—Es fuerte, Harry. Puede pasar esto con tu ayuda. Sé que puede. —Parecía que Marcus se estabilizaba antes de continuar—. Paul y Steve se llevaron la basura fuera. Todavía estaba inconsciente cuando lo lanzaron a la parte trasera del coche. Suzie llamó, le dije que cancelara tus citas el resto del día, que no creía que regresaras. Le dije que te pondrías en contacto con ella en cualquier momento.

Harry asintió con la cabeza a su hermano.

—Te conozco, quizás no quieras que lo haga, pero tengo que decirle a Brian lo que pasó. Es el mejor amigo de Louis. Y me mataría si no se lo dijera.

Harry pensó en eso y reconoció que Louis podía querer ver a su amigo cuando despertara.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedes llamar a Rick y Simon y contárselo también?

Marcus asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo haré. Ten cuidado, y te traeré a Brian más tarde. —Con esto Marcus salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada y miró a su compañero dormir. Sabía que la pacífica expresión de su cara no iba a durar cuando despertara, pero trataría con ello. Siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, podía tratar con cualquier cosa. Y con ese pensamiento encabezando su mente, finalmente dejó que cayera la tensión de su cuerpo y el agotamiento lo sumiera también en la oscuridad.


	11. Epílogo

Tres meses después...

Más duro, Harry. Argh Dios, por favor... más. —Louis se oyó mendigar, pero no le importaba.

No le importaba nada mientras la dura polla de su compañero trabajara detrás en su estrecho agujero.

Estaba de rodillas en la cama, las manos apoyadas contra la cabecera para detener los golpes cuando Harry martilleaba detrás.

Con los ruegos de Louis, Harry apretó las manos en sus caderas, y tiró con fuerza de él a la vez que empujaba de nuevo su polla dura hacia adelante.

Louis gritó cuando el placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. Harry continuó golpeando su punto dulce con cada impulso hacia adelante. La dura polla de Louis goteaba, estaba tan cerca, que un solo golpe lo llevaría a la felicidad orgásmica, pero no podía mover sus manos de la cabecera.

—Por favor, Harry. Por favor, necesito... —El cerebro de Louis se cerró en algún momento, haciéndolo incapaz de terminar la frase.

Louis podía sentir el calor y el sudor de su compañero mientras cubría su espalda y gruñía en su oído antes de que una lengua húmeda se deslizara por su cuello a la marca de apareamiento.

—Sé exactamente lo que necesitas, cariño.

Y con esa declaración, Harry clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Louis mientras su polla golpeaba su glándula en varias ocasiones.

Louis volvió a gritar cuando su polla se hinchó y explotó, cubriendo las sábanas de debajo con su semilla.

Su culo se apretó sobre la polla que tenía enterrada en su canal y sintió descarga tras descarga de semen caliente quemando en su interior. El nudo se extendió desde el extremo de la polla de Harry, ajustándose a su próstata y lo envió directamente a otro orgasmo. Manchas oscuras nublaron su visión cuando se derrumbó sobre la cama. Fue lejanamente consciente del cuerpo de Harry cayendo sobre él.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Umm, creo que derretiste mi cerebro. —Podía escuchar la risa de Harry tras él.

Louis se acurrucó en el calor de su pareja y disfrutó de la sensación de estar seguro y querido.

Harry había cuidado muy bien de él después de ese día en que Hank lo encontró.

La sensación de calor y seguridad en la que Louis despertó después de todo lo que le había sucedido, hizo que estuviera hecha la mitad de camino hacia la posibilidad de vivir su vida con solo unos pocos cuelgues en el camino. Estaba decidido a no dejar que Hank lo hiciera derrumbarse.

Louis todavía se despertaba de vez en cuando, con una pesadilla en la que Harry y Marcus no llegaban a tiempo, pero Harry siempre estaba allí para hablar de ello cada vez que pasaba.

Después de que Marcus arrestó a Hank, se enteró que estaba siendo buscado en otros tres estados por cargos de violación y secuestro.

Se enfrentaba a un mínimo de treinta años de prisión. Louis se estremeció ante la idea de tener que hacer frente a Hank otra vez cuando contara su historia a todo el mundo en la corte, pero era algo que sabía debía hacer por él mismo.

Pero eso sería más tarde. Ahora, era un perezoso domingo por la mañana y tenía un compañero con el que disfrutar pasar el día en la cama. Moviendo sus caderas contra la ingle de Harry, volvió su cabeza.

—¿Listo para la segunda ronda?

Su gran compañero gruñó mientras lo ponía de espaldas y se acomodaba encima.

—Siempre estoy listo para una segunda ronda contigo, mi muy determinado compañero.

Y con eso Harry se deslizó lentamente en su culo, tomando la boca de Louis con un beso duro.

¡Ah sí! Louis pensó que, sin duda, era un día para pasar en la cama.


End file.
